Robarme el corazon
by AleCullen10
Summary: Bella es secuestrada x Edward,pro los 2 sienten lo mismo "amor"!, los 2 c sienten atraidos lo unico k los separa es el odio k le tiene Bella a el. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Robarme el corazón

**BellaPov**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero Bella, voy a una escuela de completos millonarios, mi escuela se llama High School of Michigan, no muy original el nombre pero te enseñaban bien y había maestros buenos. Tenía todo lo que cualquier chica de mi edad, dinero, ropa de marca, una casa gigante, un coche deportivo totalmente fashion, 2 papas que me quieren mucho y muchos amigos con una gran popularidad. No tenía novio, todos solo me querían por 2 cosas, mi dinero y mi figura, a nadie le interesa que sea la única chica popular inteligente. Pero todo se tenía que arruinar ¿verdad?

Ahora estoy en un luego de no sé donde, con una persona que ni conozco y todo es obscuro y no se ve nada. Estoy encerrada, no puedo salir a ningún lugar, solo sé que la casa es demasiado grande, pero no tanto como la mía, que el señor que me secuestro pide $4 millones, y cada mes que pasa le aumenta más, y también solo sé que el señor que me secuestro no es tan viejo, nunca lo eh visto aun que ya hayan pasado 2 meses desde mi secuestro. Si me secuestraron.

"_Flash Back"_

Iba en el autobús de la escuela, mi coche se estaba arreglando ya que alguien me choco, estaba con mi ipod prendido escuchando la canción de Debussy, Clair de lune una de mis canciones favoritas, iba en la única silla sola ya que ninguno de estos cerebritos se juntaría con la chica popular y millonaria. (Todos los que iban en el autobús de la escuela eran los que tenían beca)

Luego drásticamente el autobús frena, todos tratan de sostenerse de algo yo por mi mala suerte me caigo cerca de las puertas del autobús, mientras me estaba levantando escucho como entran a fuerzas al autobús y escucho unos gritos de algunos estudiantes luego a lado mío, veo a un señor que su cara estaba cubierta por un tipo gorro **(No sé si los ubican, pero son los típicos de los rateros) **y con su brazo rompe el vidrio que nos dividía y la abre bruscamente, estaba tratando de buscar mi celular y marcar al 911 cuando pique el numero, el señor me saca bruscamente y me carga como un costal de papas mientras se echa a correr, yo con mi celular en mano trato de gritar para que supieran que pasaba, mientras que con la otra mano cargaba mi mochila. Luego después de gritar, escuche una melodiosa voz –La tenemos- Y supe que era del señor que me estaba robando, yo había pensado que era mi ángel que me rescataba de esto, pero no. Luego grite y grite hasta que el sueño me gano.

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

Desde ese día, nunca supe nada de quien me robo solo oía las noticias con ellos y ver como mis papas se derrumbaban. Un día trate de golpearlos pero no pude, me tuvieron que dar como un medicamento para que me calmara y luego caí en un sueño profundo. Nunca supe que hice para merecer esto, nunca le hice nada malo a nadie ayude a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, nunca seguí las leyes de popularidad de mi escuela, pero esto ya era injusto. Todo lo que se es que mis papas están tratando de conseguir el dinero, aun que yo les envié una carta a escondidas que era mejor que se olvidaran de mi. Pero me cacharon y no me dejan salir de este cuarto obscuro y siniestro, me traen la comida y cosas que necesite y el baño esta a lado solo da a este cuarto, es lo único que sé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ha pasado más de 6 meses desde que estoy aquí, cada vez que pienso en mi familia me pongo a llorar en un rincón silenciosamente.

Hoy me dejaron salir por fin a toda la casa, les hice prometer que no me escaparía ni los golpearía, y ahora estoy viendo los alrededores y vi algo que me llamo la atención, era un pequeño estanque con peces nadando libremente y felices, si pudiera ser ellos. No escuche cuando alguien se me acerco hasta que vi a alguien extremadamente guapo en el reflejo del agua y pensé que el seria el que me salvara de esto, hasta que escuche su voz.

-¡Hola, Isabella!- Dijo la melodiosa voz, pero supe que era el que me secuestro- Ah! Hola- Dije sin entusiasmo, luego vi que su sonrisa se volvía algo seria- Este Isabella, dilo con entusiasmo- No lo haría, ¿Quién se creía?-No, no soy nada tuyo, no me puedes mandar- Dicho esto me levante y me eche a correr al único lugar donde me había sentido segura, la habitación en la que me habían encerrado.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para entrar a la casa, sentí que alguien me jalo y vi unos increíbles ojos verdes-No me vuelvas a tratar así Isabella, mientras estés en esta casa seré tu dueño y tendrás que seguir mis órdenes- Me dijo con tono mandón, pero que era lo último que me podía pasar?- ¿O si no que? ¿Me vas a matar? Ya no me queda nada, no me importa nada, y no serás tratado como un rey por mi parte y mejor mátame antes de que te desespere- Luego abrí rápidamente la puerta y me fui a mi cárcel privada. Luego escuche pasos y me apresure a ponerle llave.

-Isabella, ábreme- Ordeno-No, jamás te voy a tratar como un rey porque ni te lo mereces, después de lo que hiciste ni mereces vivir-Le espete, siguió ordenándome que abriera y yo llorando tristemente en un rincón, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Bien sigo aki hehe! Este es un fic k vino a mi mente asi! Haha me encato a decir verdad. Voy a tratar de seguirle el paso junto con el de "Te amo lo juro" quienes no lo hayan leído empiezenlo, jijii espero sus reviews hehe xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Robarme el corazón

Cap. 2

**BellaPov**

No había pasado ni 1 semana después de lo que paso, yo seguía encerrada en mi cárcel personal y solo salía para hacerme algo de comer, y para lavar los platos, por alguna extraña razón, mi secuestrador no se encontraba todos los días, así que decidí a pasar tiempo cerca del estanque pero siempre me iba antes de que se hiciera tarde, no quería toparme con _"Mi dueño"_ nótese el sarcasmo, no iba a soportar estar cerca de él, después de cómo me arruino la vida ni como rey lo iba a tratar. Pase varias veces viendo el enorme patio, lo único que lo arruinaba era el enorme muro de concreto que lo rodeaba, pero quitando eso, las flores crecían bien y todo estaba hermoso, no se veía como una casa donde estén guardando una persona o que hubieran matado a alguien, pero nadie lo podría descubrir ya que estaba en una zona de arboles, animales y fauna. Pero siempre soñaba que algún día saldría de ahí, pero sabía que solo eran sueños, imposibles de convertirse. Mi familia ya no enviaba dinero, no desde hace 4 días que les envíe que ya no enviaran dinero alguno, que preferirá que ellos me tuvieran en sus corazones. Mi secuestrador no me había dado su nombre, no nos habíamos hablado desde entonces, pero había algo en el que me hacia quererlo de una manera que nunca supe que existía en mi, cada vez que recuerdo sus ojos verdes quiero estar con él y saber más sobre él, pero lo único que sabía de él y que yo sabía interiormente es que no quería tener nada con él ni siquiera una amistada de conocidos y lo que sabía era que él me había secuestrado por la única razón que los chicos y chicas populares se juntaba conmigo: "el dinero". Él le había pedido a mis papas tanto dinero que ni ellos tienen, no entiendo para que quiere el dinero con esa cara, podría hacerse un famoso modelo o actuar en una película de acción, pero de todos los empleos que alguien con ese rostro pudiera tomar el eligió ser un secuestrador ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero si sabía que no tendría dinero de parte de mis papas, y lo más seguro es que me mataría, pero eso ya no me importaba ¿no? Había perdido todo con este simple secuestro, perdí mi felicidad, perdí volver a ver a mis papas, amigos y hasta las personas con las que eh perdido contacto, ¿pero me importaba seguir viviendo? La respuesta me la sabía y era No, era consciente de aquello, y sin darme cuenta ya me estaba echando a llorar, me di cuenta que también perdí volver a reír ya no sería feliz jamás. Me eche a correr a una esquina de mi cárcel personal y empecé a sollozar y luego a llorar escandalosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto "Él" ¿Por qué no le puse seguro a la puerta?- No, nada- Dije intentando de tranquilizarme, pero no podía, estaba tan triste tan deprimida que no entendía como me pudo pasar esto. –Eso no es lo que yo veo, a ver ¿qué te pasa?-Me pregunto de nuevo, es que no me podía dejar morir tranquila-Es que odio este lugar, extraño a mis papas y sé que no volveré a ver mi familia-Le conteste y empecé a llorar de nuevo y sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando, hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos envolverme y decirme cosas al oído como: _"todo estará bien" _o _"ya no llores, todo pasara"_, mientras decía eso yo estaba llore y llore hasta que me calme y me pregunto-¿Cómo que no los vas a volver a ver?-Pregunto, ¿¡se estaba haciendo tonto o que!? Si mis papas ya no iban a pagar para rescatarme- Porque mis papas ya no van a pagar mi rescate- Me miro con cara sorprendida y agrego-¿Por qué, ya no te quieren o qué?-Pregunto divertido, pero por tragedia nada de lo que le iba a decir hubiera pensado que es divertido- Mmm si me quieren, pero les pedí que lo dejaran y me dejaran morir-Esto último lo dije en voz tan baja que supe que solo él lo escucho.

**[en esta parte pueden escuchar "when I look at you" de miley cyrus]**

-¿¡Que tú hiciste qué?!-Se levanto bruscamente y sabia que el "Él bueno" había desaparecido, y ahora su lugar estaba ocupado por el "Él malo" y eso me dio miedo, me sentía segura cuando él estaba calmado, ahora sentía que él me iba a matar, pero vi que se pinchaba el puntee de la nariz con el dedo, y se estaba relajando-Bien, ¿Por qué y cómo hiciste eso? Isabella- Yo me estaba removiendo incomoda en la esquina sin saber si decirle o no- Este les envíe una carta que decía que dejaran de pagar y que prefería que me tuvieran en su corazón y que yo los tendría en el mío y que cuando estuviera allá arriba los estaría ayudando-Le conteste, el me miro con una cara de sorpresa, pero luego paso a una cara de enojo-¿Y como se supone que vas a ir a allá arriba? Porque yo no te voy a complacer en matarte-Dijo en el tono más serio pero al mismo tiempo enojado-Porque jamás me van a rescatar, que el dinero que pediste para mi rescate no lo tenemos y no quería verlos sufrir, y no quiero que tú me mates, yo lo hare-Me pare para enfrentarlo, pero él me miro con ojos tristes pero ¿Por qué?

-No dejare que mueras por placer, ahora que ya me contaste la verdad, tendrás uno de mis más confiados guardaespaldas y si intentas matarte el te detentar, así de simple Isabella, pensé que ya estabas empezando a entender de que tu eres solo MIA no dejare que mueras o que te suceda algo malo-¿Cómo que suya? ¿A qué se refería? Justo en el momento que le iba a preguntar, entra un chico guapo debo agregar, pero no como "Él". –Mike llévate a Bella a uno de los cuartos más seguros de la casa, llama a Ángela, será la nueva ayudante de Isabella-Eso me dio más miedo, ¿alguien me iba a tener que ayudar a quitarme la ropa? Tendría guardaespaldas, ¿pero para qué? Lo único que quería era salir, tendría que convencer a uno de ellos, pero ¿Cómo? Luego cuando se fue "El" vi como este Mike me miraba, como los chicos de mi ex escuela, ósea esto ya estaba ganada una ropa semejante a su mentalidad y listo. Luego vi como llegaba una chica de mi misma estatura con cara en forma de corazón, ojos café obscuros se veían casi negros, cabello negro y se veía como si fuera de mi misma edad. –Ángela, llévate a Bella a uno de los cuartos más protegidos de la casa, y desde hoy serás como su nana-Dijo Mike en tono grosero, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?, pero quién era yo para decirles que hacer, aun así no entendía para que "Él" me quería con vida, no le serviría de nada, solo soy una chica normal sin figura sin nada, mis papas ya no le iban a dar dinero, ¿para qué me quería?

Llegue a un cuarto con mas luz, pero era más grande, con una cama gigantesca, a lado estaba un baño con una tina, todo era hermoso, lástima que esto solo duraría poco, luego vi a Ángela con unas maletas.

-¿Para quién son esas maletas y que llevan? Si es que puedo saber- Le pregunte, quien vendría, se supone que solo somos Ángela, Mike, a veces "Él" y yo.

-Vine Edward, señorita, se va a quedar a lado de su habitación-¿Quién rayos era Edward?-¿Quién es Edward?- Pregunte, no sabía nada de nada, me sentía tonta o como las niñas de mi escuela en un examen de matemáticas-Edward, el señor que me mando a mí y a Mike a que le hiciéramos compañía, señorita- Edward, oh dios era él "Él" mi secuestrador, se llamaba Edward, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Luego ella volvió a llegar con mi mochila de la escuela y mi ipod, seguía usando ropa diferente, ya que Edward (sigo sin acostumbrarme a su nombre ¡ash!) les pedía a los demás mi talla de zapatos y ropa y se iban a comprarme ropa, lo único mío era la mochila y mi ipod, en la mochila por suerte llevaba el cargador del ipod con mi computadora, todo tenía su cargador, y llevaba varios libros con hojas rayadas y tuve que hacer un diario, para cuando muriera supieran que siempre estuve bien, pero aprendí a que solo era otro sueño mas, agarre mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y puse play, agarre el libro de _"Cumbres Borrascosas"_ que tenía en mi mochila, nunca salía sin él, era mi libro favorito.

Empecé a leer, hasta que me sentí cansada y me quede dormida, solo escuchaba la música.

**EPov**

Mi nombre Edward Anthony Cullen, mi trabajo secuestrar a Isabella Swan, su padre dejo pobre al mío Carlisle Cullen, ahora somos una familia en busca de dinero, mi hermana menor Alice, diseña ropa, no le pagan mucho pero para ella le alcanza y junto a mi mejor amigo y novio de mi hermanita Jasper Hale, el trabaja como un escritor no muy reconocido pero le pagan suficiente para mantener a mi hermana y a él, mi hermano mayor Emmett Cullen trabaja como un boxeador trata de ir a las mayores y junto a su esposa Rosalie Hale hermana de Jasper y mejor amiga de Alice ella trabaja como una modela, pero todos tratamos de hacer que el dinero que antes teníamos se recupere, pero yo prefiero la venganza, secuestrare a Isabella y luego pediré todo el dinero que le quito a mi papa, y estará aumentando cada mes. Soy un secuestrador no muy conocido pero buscado en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, solo por asaltar el pequeño banco para conseguir de nuevo la compañía de mi padre.

Y ahora estoy en camino de secuestrar a Isabella, mi mejor espía Jacob Black, dice que el choco el carro de Isabella para que hoy se viniera en camión y estoy esperando a que se pare en la señal de _"Stop"._

Se paro, Jacob entro para distraerlos, y lo mejor Isabella estaba en la puerta de atrás, tirada, esto tenía que ser rápido, con mi brazo golpe el vidrio y abrí la puerta, Bella estaba muy asustada la jale y la cargue como un costal de papas.

Mientras corría, Bella gritaba y me pegaba, no me dolía pero si me dolían mis oídos, como gritaba la niña, luego se cayó pensé que estaba sacando algo de su mochila o de uno de sus bolsos, pero la vi y estaba plácidamente dormida.

-La tenemos-Le dije a Jacob y a Mike, Mike era uno de mis guardaespaldas que conseguí pero nunca fue listo, Jacob en cambio era más listo y más ágil. En la casa-mansión, somos solo Jake, Mike, Ángela y yo, aun que yo estoy todos los días en mi cuarto, pensando ¿Por qué? Este Charlie Swan nos dejo en quiebra a mi familia, y compro el negocio.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Bella ya estaba dormida, se veía hermosa como un ángel…….¿Qué rayos me pasa? Se supone que la tengo que odiar por culpa de su padre me quede pobre, pero ella es hermosa muy hermosa, dios debo dejar de verla.

-Ángela, serás la mucama de Isabella, no puede salir de su cuarto, lleva sus cosas a su cuarto y prepárale la comida todos los días, desde hoy hasta que yo lo diga ella se quedara en su cuarto, revisa si tiene alguna arma o celular. Ah se me olvidaba, prepárale la cama- Ella se echo a correr para hacer la cama, luego regreso y agarro la mochila y reviso las bolsas y todo solo tenía una computadora y un ipod, nada fuera de lo común. Luego agarro la mochila y el suéter de Bella para llevarlos al cuarto, cargue a Bella hasta el cuarto, la deje en la cama le quite los zapatos, y me fui a mi cuarto y empecé a leer _"Cumbres Borrascosas"_ uno de mis libros favoritos, luego me quede dormido.

Recordé el día que encontré a Bella en el estanque:

"_Flash Back"_

Pasaron los meses y los papas me enviaban el dinero, pero un día en especial, fue el más hermoso y el peor. Estaba caminando por los jardines de la casa, hace varios días deje que Bella pudiera pasar por la casa, pero pedí a Mike que la vigilara. Estaba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que llegue al estanque y vi a Bella estar mirando a los peces con ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué?

-¡Hola Isabella!-Dije con entusiasmo, me daba mucha felicidad ver a Bella pero ¿por qué?-Ah! Hola-Me contesto sin el mismo entusiasmo que yo, así que decidí decirle- Este Isabella, dilo con entusiasmo-Me miro confundida pero luego cambio drásticamente a enojada- No, no soy nada tuyo, no me puedes mandar-Después de decir esto, se levanto y se echo a correr, no la dejaría correr sin que se disculpara, así que la seguí, la vi a punto de abrir la puerta de la casa y la jale, la junte hacia mí, y vi sus ojos achocolatados, y vi tristeza.

- No me vuelvas a tratar así Isabella, mientras estés en esta casa seré tu dueño y tendrás que seguir mis órdenes-Me miro mas enojada y dijo-¿O si no que? ¿Me vas a matar? Ya no me queda nada, no me importa nada, y no serás tratado como un rey por mi parte y mejor mátame antes de que te desespere-Me quede en shock, ella pensaba que la iba a dejar morir, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, toque la puerta y nadie abría.

- Isabella, ábreme- No, jamás te voy a tratar como un rey porque ni te lo mereces, después de lo que hiciste ni mereces vivir- Eso me dolió, ¿ella pensaba así de mi?

Pasaron los días y no la volví a ver de nuevo, cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía raro como si tuviera mariposas en la panza o cosas así pero que significaba.

Ah pasado tantas cosas, como: Bella tiene de guardaespaldas a Mike, de nana a Ángela y de vecinos de cuarto a mí.

Estaba entrando a su habitación para decirle que tenía que comer y vi lo que menos me imaginaba a Bella llorando en una esquina, llegue hasta ella y la abrace-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte-No, nada-Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- Eso no es lo que yo veo, a ver ¿qué te pasa?-Le volví a preguntar- Es que odio este lugar, extraño a mis papas y sé que no volveré a ver mi familia-Y empezó a llorar y la volví a consolar y decir cosas, que jamás pensé volver a decir. -¿Cómo que no los vas a volver a ver?-Pregunte, si le van a pagar el rescate y ella se va a ir, oh se va a ir ¿Por qué me duele el corazón? Es mejor que se vaya ¿o no?- Porque mis papas ya no van a pagar mi rescate-Dijo, me quede en shock, ¿que no la querían? Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo sabe ella?-¿Por qué ya no te quieren o qué?-Le dije en tono divertido, para que se riera pero no funciono- Mmm si me quieren, pero les pedí que lo dejaran y me dejaran morir-Como ella hizo eso, nadie la a dejado socializar ni con los de la limpieza--¿¡Que tú hiciste qué?!-Dije en tono más histérico, pudieron saber donde se encontraba- Bien, ¿Por qué y cómo hiciste eso? Isabella-Le dije tratando de tranquilizarme, estaba funcionando hasta que: - Este les envíe una carta que decía que dejaran de pagar y que prefería que me tuvieran en su corazón y que yo los tendría en el mío y que cuando estuviera allá arriba los estaría ayudando-Allá arriba, como se atreve, ella no va a morir mientras yo esté con vida.

--¿Y como se supone que vas a ir a allá arriba? Porque yo no te voy a complacer en matarte-Le dije en tono serio y enojado, ¿estaba loca o qué?

- Porque jamás me van a rescatar, que el dinero que pediste para mi rescate no lo tenemos y no quería verlos sufrir, y no quiero que tú me mates, yo lo hare-Se levanto para enfrentarme, pero ella quería morir por lo que le hice, ella no me quería eso era obvio, pero me sentía mal, como si hubieran agarrado mi corazón y le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo-No dejare que mueras por placer, ahora que ya me contaste la verdad, tendrás uno de mis más confiados guardaespaldas y si intentas matarte el te detentar, así de simple Isabella, pensé que ya estabas empezando a entender de que tu eres solo MIA no dejare que mueras o que te suceda algo malo-No sé donde saque eso, pero lo había dicho y se cumpliría.

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

Desde entonces Bella tiene guardaespaldas y una nana, todo ha cambiado, ya desayuno en mi cuarto, no salgo a menos que sea para algo familiar, me la vivo en mi cuarto, veo a veces la tv para ver qué pasa en Chicago respecto al rescate de Bella y vi que ellos no tenían el dinero y que iban a dejarlo, que lo más seguro era que Bella no quería que los viera sufrir de ese modo, muchas veces eh visitado el cuarto de Bella cuando ella está dormida pero lo más importante de todo es que ahora sé que siento respecto a Bella, y es……………..

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bien es un poco difícil hacer 2 historias al mismo tiempo, asi que acepto sugerencias hehe xD en lo personal me gusto el cap, dejen su review plis, y ya estoy comenzando el otro cap de "Te amo lo juro". **


	3. Chapter 3

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 3

**BellaPov**

Había despertado después de mi lectura pero todo estaba obscuro solo veía la pantallita de mi ipod, pero sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no podía preocuparme, esta era una casa con mucha seguridad y casi nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, (bueno según yo) estaba en una batalla interna entre sí preguntaba si había alguien o me levantaba y pedía Ángela que me trajera una velita o algo para alumbrar, pero luego vi una sombra moverse.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pregunte, pero nadie contesto, empezó a moverse de nuevo, y decidí ir tras la sombra sin que se diera cuenta, ¿Quién podría ser? Los únicos que quedan eran Ángela, Mike y Edward. Empecé a caminar hacia la sombra de alguno de ellos tres. Trataba de caminar sin tropezarme, no tenía habilidad en caminar. Cuando estaba casi cerca de él, sentí algo en los pies y cuando trate de caminar me caí, era de esperarse. Luego escuche una puerta cerrarse ¿o abrirse? No sé porque cuando vi había luz en mi cuarto y vi alguien a lado de mí con su mano estirada para que me ayudara a levantarme.

-Gracias-Le dije, pero a quien vi no era nadie conocido, rápidamente quite la mano y me aleje de él. Era de un tono de piel rojizo, cabello cortó color negro, alto, y no feo pero tampoco guapo como Edward, ¿ahora que estoy pensando? DEBO DE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ÉL, me regañe mentalmente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, solo vine a ayudarla, soy Jacob pero dígame Jake-Se presento, en ese punto de vista no parecía tan malo, además de que cualquier persona no puede entrar sin saber quien o quienes viven aquí.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, mmm ¿de dónde vienes o porque estás aquí?-Le pregunte, era muy raro que alguien viniera porque si, debía ser llamado por alguno de los que viven aquí, así que lo más seguro era que Mike o Edward lo habían llamado.

-Soy amigo de Edward, vengo por algunas cosas de negocias, bueno Bella me voy-Agarro mi mano y le dio un beso, yo me quede en shock ¿Cosas de trabajo? No lo creo, o solo que su trabajo consista en robar a alguien más, yo lo sabré. Lo seguí hasta que llego al cuarto de Edward, decidí no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Cuando llegue a la puerta solo escuchaba murmullos demasiados bajos, y vi si la puerta estaba bien cerrada para poner mi peso en él, vi que estaba cerrada y trate de escuchar algo, pero lo único que escuchaba era _"¿Cuándo?_ O _"¿Ella?"_ y la más importante mi nombre, o escuche mal, estaba en una pelea mental y empecé a ver la manija moverse, sin proponerlo me eche a correr.

Llegue a mi habitación y me metí a las cobijas y trate de volver a quedarme dormidita, pero era imposible, ¿Por qué habían dicho mi nombre? No crep ¿Escuche mal? Eso espero, eran mis únicas respuestas, lo único que podía decirme. Agarre mi computadora y vi que no tenía mucha pila, agarre el cargador de mi ipod y lo conecte, pero seguía preguntándome donde estaría Ángela, mejor voy a buscarla. Salí de la habitación, y empecé a buscarla por el pasillo, -mmm interesante no está-Pensé para mí misma, empecé a bajar las escaleras y buscarla pero no la encontré, así que mejor me subí al cuarto.

En las escaleras visualice a Edward y Jake en las escaleras hablando de no sé qué cosas, me quede mirándolos y no notaron mi presencia así que me puse atrás de las escaleras. Espere y espere hasta que los dos bajaron, Edward se despidió de Jake y estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?-¿Cómo me había visto?-No, nada-Conteste medio asustada-¡Ah! Bueno como quieras, pero ya es tarde mejor vete a dormir-

-Pero no tengo sueño, estaba buscando a Ángela-¿Cómo me podía dejar caminar por toda la casa si estaba secuestrada? Era muy raro todo esto, demasiado raro.

-Ángela se va a su casa todas las noches, Mike también, ¿Por qué que necesitas?-Le decía, no, no creo mmm ¡inventa algo inventa algo!

-Este mmm no por nada, solo quería estar con alguien-Por una pequeña parte era cierto, ahorita me sentía muy solo y Ángela la veo como una querida amiga. Me miro extrañado y luego hizo su sonrisa torcida, dios se veía tan guapo y ash! Debo dejar de pensar en eso. –Mmm eres una mala mentirosa-¿Cómo me cacho? ¿Tan mala soy mintiendo?-Bueno es que quería que Ángela me ayudara a encontrar una conexión para conectar mi computadora-Dios espero que me deje-Lo siento pero no dejare que uses tu computadora, ¿para que la quieres cargar?-Ash! Ok esto se me sale de las manos, a ver piensa Bella, necesito cargar mi ipod, si le digo eso ¿me creerá?-Bueno es que necesito cargar mi ipod-Era verdad no le había mentido.

-Bueno, yo lo puedo cargar, pero dame el ipod y su cargador y me tendrás que dar tu computadora, ya no la vas a poder usar-¡ash! -¿¡Es que no puedo hacer nada?!-Ups, eso lo dije en voz alta, hay dios que hago finjo que no lo dije o digo perdón, dios ¿por qué tan preocupada?-Isabella solo por eso te vas a quedar 1 semana en tu habitación-¿Qué, otra vez encerrada?-No, por favor no, no fue mi intención decir eso, es que, es que no se por qué lo dije-No soportaría otra vez estar encerrada, ahora ya sé cómo se sienten los animalitos en el zoológico.

-Bien, para prender la luz esta a lado de la puerta y ya que no quieres que te encierre de nuevo tendrás que…………..

**EPov**

Estaba observando a Bella dormir, se veía como un angelito, es hermosa Bella lo malo es que ella no me deja demostrárselo solo porque la robe, no es justo, ella me odia por la razón de querer venganza, soy un estúpido, pero ahora no puedo regresarla, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es tan fácil, porque si la regreso nunca la volveré a ver ella me tendrá miedo y la perderé, además necesito ganarme su confianza y no sé cómo le hare pero lo hare.

Bella empezó a moverse y luego despertó, lo bueno era que ya era de noche y había poca luz, no me vería mucho, estaba pensando decirle si era yo o meterme a mi cuarto. Bella empezó a caminar hacia mí, estaba a 1 metro de mí y…..….se cayó, estaba enredada en la sabana, no iba a ver que salía y me metí a cuarto y vi a Jacob en una silla esperándome-¿Qué paso? Te vez aturdido, bien venía a decirte que…….-Lo corte, necesitaba que alguien ayudara a Bella.

-Bella esta en el otro cuarto, y se cayó por mi culpa, necesito que vayas a ver como esta, y no paso nada entre nosotros-Por mala suerte, agregue mentalmente, salió al cuarto de Bella mientras yo iba al baño a mojarme la cara, estaba asustado de que pensara que además de un secuestrador era un pervertido. Salí del cuarto y vi a Jake sentado en una de mis sillas, se veía pensante.

-¿Y cómo esta Bella?-Le pregunte-Ella está bien, bien sexy-Esto último lo dijo en voz, baja para que el solo lo oyera, sentí ¿celos? ¿Ira? No sé que sentí, pero me molesto-Si ella es hermosa, bien ¿a qué venias Jacob?-Que sea algo importante, si no lo tendré que matar, no literal, pero me enojaría, porque ahorita podría estar ayudando a Bella o soñando con ella. Dios debo dejar de pensar en ella.

-Tanya y su prima Jessica vienen a visitarlo el sábado, y sus papas vienen el Lunes-Mis papas, genial, pero Bella no podría salir, ¿o sí? ¿Qué les digo a mis papas? Bueno de eso me preocupo después, pero Tanya y Jessica en mi casa, era lo peor, las dos tenían esposo, pero siempre que me visitaban era para coquetearme o cosas así, nunca me cayeron bien, ellas piensan que sigo siendo millonario porque ellas nunca ven las noticias o cosas así, ¿Qué hago? No las tendría de nuevo por aquí tratando de coquetearme mientras tengo que vigilar a Bella. –Mmm ¿no te dijeron a que vienen?-Por favor que sepa.

-No señor, ¿Por qué?-Necesito ayuda y rápida, pero de quien, a Mike no le pediría que cuidara a Bella mientras estoy tratando con ellas, y tampoco le pediría a Jacob ayuda por lo que dijo hace rato y Ángela mucho menos, ella con su buen corazón sacaría a Bella de aquí.

-Es que necesito a alguien que cuide a Bella-Si, si, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, decirle a Bella que se haga pasar como mi novia y que vaya con Alice mientras trato con Tanya y Jessica-Si quiere señor, yo la cuido-¿Quién cree que soy? No soy tonto y no lo dejaría con cualquier chico-Gracias Jake pero ella se va a ir con mi hermanita Alice, de compras o algo-Se vio que ese no era lo que esperaba pero no lo iba a dejar con Bella. Hablamos de negocios y a él se le ocurrió nombrar que Bella era sexy o hot y que yo debería hacerla mi novia, pero aun así ella no querría estar cerca de mí. Luego dijo que ya era tarde, fuimos hasta las escaleras hasta que vi a Bella observarnos, luego se escondió detrás de las escaleras, Jake y yo ya sabíamos que ella estaba ahí, cuando me despido de Jake y empiezo a subir las escaleras decido hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?- No sabía si decirle Hola o ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No, nada-Hay Bella es una mala mentirosa, pero no iba a caer tan fácil- ¡Ah! Bueno como quieras ya vete a dormir-Eso era cierto, ya era tarde y se veía que con la caída necesitaba estar bien- no tengo sueño, estaba buscando a Ángela-¿Para qué a Ángela? ¿Que tenia ella que yo no le pudiera dar? ¡Dios me estoy poniendo celoso de una chica! Esta chica me está afectando y mucho.

- Ángela se va a su casa todas las noches, Mike también, ¿Por qué que necesitas?

- Este mmm no por nada, solo quería estar con alguien-Se veía que no mentía sobre todo, pero necesitaba saber mas- Mmm eres una mala mentirosa-Espero que si me diga- Bueno es que quería que Ángela me ayudara a encontrar una conexión para conectar mi computadora-No, con lo del secuestro ella ya no podía usar su computadora, si ella encontraba el internet y se conectaba, diría todo y se separaría de mi y no dejaría que eso sucediera

- Lo siento pero no dejare que uses tu computadora, ¿para que la quieres cargar?

- Bueno es que necesito cargar mi ipod-Esta vez se veía que decía la verdad, porque cada vez que mentía ella empezaba a ver a todos los lados, y se balanceaba con sus pies- Bueno, yo lo puedo cargar, pero dame el ipod y su cargador y me tendrás que dar tu computadora, ya no la vas a poder usar-Además, si le decía esto, ella se enojaría y me diría--¿¡Es que no puedo hacer nada?!-Ha, como lo pensaba, solo tenía que ponerme enojado y listo ella sedería y podría hacer mi plan funcionar.

- Isabella solo por eso te vas a quedar 1 semana en tu habitación-Esa actuación me salió tan bien- No, por favor no, no fue mi intención decir eso, es que, es que no se por qué lo dije-Haha se veía tan graciosa tartamudeando. Hay que mal que ella me odie- Bien, para prender la luz esta a lado de la puerta y ya que no quieres que te encierre de nuevo tendrás que…………..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Chicas, este cap va para todas las que me han dejado review y las k me apoyan en los 2 fics, gracias enserio! Bueno este cap en lo personal me gusto, y en si la historia tambn. Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, etc…….! Y quisiera que me ayudaran en el otro fic pliz! C me van muxas las ideas! Bso adios**


	4. Chapter 4

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 4

**BellaPov**

- Bien, para prender la luz esta a lado de la puerta y ya que no quieres que te encierre de nuevo tendrás que…………..hacerte pasar por mi novia desde el comienzo de este fin de semana hasta que termine- ¿Su novia? ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¿Para qué sería su novia?

-¿Para qué?-Le pregunte en tono tímido, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida? Bueno no sería tan tímida si no estuviera en una casa encerrada porque eres su rehén, todo esto era un asco pero no podía hacer nada.

-Por algo familiar-Ha me cree tonta, haha algo familiar como no-¿Y qué es eso familiar?-Volví a preguntar, tenía que saber porque hacia esto.

-Por que vienen algunas personas que no me agradan y viene mi familia y no saben en qué trabajo-Mmm tal vez si les digo que me rapto me ayudarían, mmm es buena idea, espero que pueda escapar con mi falta de equilibrio.

Logre asentir nada mas, no quería estar de nuevo encerrada, era completamente frustrante-¿Cómo me tengo que comportar?-Todo esto era una mierda, ¿Por qué acepte hacerme pasar por su novia? La respuesta es fácil, porque me gusta Edward y quiero que el piense que finjo ser su novia por 2 días, en lugar de que piense que en realidad me gusta mi secuestrador, hasta eso suena patético, no entiendo cómo me puede gustar, el me robo, no me va a devolver quien sabe por qué razón, tengo que odiarlo por quitarme todo en mi vida, pero no puedo, es demasiado para mi fingir qué no me importa no volver a ver a mis papas, de que perdí toda esperanza de volver a salir de este lugar, pero aun así me gustaba, ¿o lo amaba? No, no creo que pueda amar a alguien tan rápido solo me gusta, solo me gusta, métetelo a tu cabecita Bella.

-¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella-Hay volví a quedarme en mis pensamientos-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-Negó con desaprobación y dijo-Solo debes actuar de que me quieres y no la vamos a pasar agarrados de la mano, y ni se te ocurra decirle a Esme ni a Alice que eres la chica Swan que fue raptada si no, no volverás a ver la luz del sol-Ha como si me importara la estúpida luz, si ya perdí todo pero mejor me callaba antes de que me quedara encerrada.

Sin pedirle permiso me fui a la habitación, todavía no la iba a llamar mi habitación por el simple hecho que esta no era mi casa, agarre mi libro y lo deje en la mesita de noche y cogí mi ipod, (ya estaba cargado) me puse los audífonos y me volví a quedar dormida. Sonaba Debussy cuando me desperté, era un hermosa mañana, la luz atravesaba mi ventana, se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar, lo que se me hacía más raro era que no había ningún otro sonido de alguien en la casa, o alguien caminando o algo, decidí bajar a ver qué pasaba, apague mi ipod para que no se gastara la pila y abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación, justo cuando estaba bajando la escalera rugió mi panza, se me olvido que ayer no cene, me encamine a la cocina-mmm veamos que me hare-me dije en voz alta. Decidí hacerme un poco de hot-cakes y tal vez lo comería afuera, en el patio, recuerdo que por allí hay una mesa con varias sillas. Empecé a mover los hot-cakes del sartén, cuando por fin pensé que ya estaban más que listos los quite. Agarre una taza y me hice un poco de café, agarre todo y lo puse en una bandeja y fui directamente a esa parte del patio, el sol le daba perfecto, y si hacia más calor había una sombrilla, todo muy primaveral. Sentía que alguien me observaba-ya estoy alucinando-me dije mentalmente, cuando termine de desayunar, lo lleve al fregadero y los lave, seguía sintiendo que me observaban-¡Ya Bella! Estás loca, solo es eso-me regañe, me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Jake recargado en la pared, se veía extremadamente bien, se veía guapo, pero nada comparado con Edward-¡Hola Jake!-Lo salude, si que estaba en shock, ¿Quién me gustaba? ¿Edward o Jake? Si que estoy confundida, todo esto es confuso.

-Hola Bells, veo que ya te hiciste de desayunar y no esperaste a nadie-No sabía que tenía que esperar a alguien, me sonroje ligeramente-Mmm si, no sabía qué tenía que esperar a alguien-El se separa de la pared y vino a mí a paso lento, sabía que intentaba era como los demás chicos de mi escuela, más bien de mi ex escuela-Bueno Bells, solo venia a ver a Edward, pero parece que no está despierto-Me miro con ojos juguetones, porque no había nadie despierto, mientras él se acercaba yo me iba alejando, no sabía sus intenciones todavía pero no quería arriesgarme, pensaba que me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta que daba al patio, hasta que sentí el concreto detrás de mí-¡genial!-Pensé sarcásticamente, me acorralo con sus manos y yo trataba de zafarme, ¿si gritaba Edward se despertaría? Jake supo lo que pensaba porque con su mano me tapo la boca y con la otra me tenía atrapada-No pienses gritar-Yo tenía los ojos como platos, ¿Qué me iba a hacer? No quería ilusionar nada, no quería nada con él, cuando iba a gritar me tapo la boca con un beso, el grito se quedo atorado, mientras yo trataba más de alegarme de él, agarro mi cintura y me estrecho contra él, tenía mi manos atoradas en su abrazo, trataba de gritar y no podía.

Luego sentí que lo quitaban de mí y vi a Edward con la mano en la garganta de Jake, vi que le iba a pegar y luego me deje caer en el suelo, sentía que el aire me faltaba y sentía un dolor en mi garganta, lo más seguro era por tratar de gritar. Vi como Edward sacaba a Jake, ya no pensaba lo mismo, sabía que desde que estaba en la pared me iba a hacer algo, solo que no me di crédito.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-No sabía pero ahora todo lo veía completamente borroso, iba a contestarle cuando todo se torno negro y luego escuche mi nombre ser repetido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

(Minutos más tarde)

-¿Bella como te sientes?-Me pregunto una aterciopelada voz, seguía viendo borroso, y mis parpados me pesaban, trate de moverme pero apenas sentía mis músculos, iba a hablar pero de mis labios solo salía un mudo sonido, tendría que matar a Jacob con mis propias manos-Emm ¿Qué me paso?-Apenas escuche mi voz, no sonaba como mía, sonaba cansada y triste.

-Bella te desmayaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Sonaba preocupado, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Sí recuerdo lo que me paso, pero, ¿Qué paso después de que llegaste?-Abrí lentamente los parpados, y vi a Edward a una distancia mejor que la de Jacob, no me aleje porque me sentía segura cerca de Edward, por alguna extraña razón me sentía bien aunque fuera mi secuestrador, me sentía segura.

-Pues saque a Jacob y llegue a ti y te desmayaste-¡Oh! Entonces no me lo imagine, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, con mi cabello hice una capa para que me cubriera y no me vieran llorar, casi fui violada por alguien que pensé que sería mi amigo, luego sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y me aferre a su cintura, me sentía tan triste, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta al creer que un trabajador de un ratero sería bueno conmigo? No quería que nadie me viera llorar, pero que caso tenia, si aun así lloro estando sola. Edward acariciaba mi cabello, parecía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, el era raro, pero no me iba a poner a pensar en esas cosas.

Termine de llorar, y Edward dejo de acariciar mis cabellos, me voltee a verlo y luego baje la cabeza al ver que también me miraba, ¿había una posibilidad de que el sintiera lo mismo que yo? -No lo creo, el me robo para conseguir dinero y lo más seguro es que tiene a alguna chica por ahí esperándolo, en lugar de una patética niñita que llora y que ya no tiene familia ¿no?-me dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza, dios cállate, deja de amargarme la vida ¿no? Mire la camisa de Edward y estaba toda empapada de mis lagrimas-Hay perdón, moje tu camisa, soy una tonta, perdón-Iba a punto de volver a llorar hasta que la misma vocecita me dijo-¿Vas a volver a llorar como una bebe?-Que te cayes! Lo regañe, no podía pensar con claridad.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, por ahorita debes de bañarte, y hoy vas a ir con Alice, mi hermana, de comparas, ella no sabe nada, y si dices algo vas a ver-Bueno el Edward bueno se fue por un rato, me fui a bañar, hoy sería un largo día, termine de bañarme y salí en busca de algo de ropa, con suerte hoy tendría que usar cosas nuevas. Mientras me cambiaba vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche, 10:00am ¿a qué hora venia la hermana de Edward? Mejor le pregunto, fui directo a su habitación y estaba entre tocar o abrir, decidí tocar, era más educado y no quería abrir la puerta y verlo en bóxers o peor.

1 golpecito a la puerta y nada.

2 golpecitos, nada.

3 golpes y nada, ya me estaba frustrando, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Será esta su puerta? -Obvio que si tonta-¿De nuevo tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya lárgate-Abrí la puerta y no había nadie, ¿se abra ido y me dejo sola? No lo creo soy su rehén, nadie puede dejar a su rehén solo, ¿o sí?

-¿Edward?-Repetí y repetí su nombre varias veces, vi una puerta entre abierta, decidí acercarme era lo mejor ¿no? Iba a la puerta cuando salió Edward envuelto en una toalla, solo se veía su gran abdomen, era como un dios-QUE RAYOS, DEJA DE PENSAR ESO BELLA-me volví a regañar mentalmente.

Edward me veía en shock como yo a él, no podía moverme, los 2 nos estábamos viendo sin decir o hacer algo, nos estábamos acercando, oh dios yo quería esto, no, creo que no.

-Perdón Edward por entrar así, venía a preguntarte a que ahora viene tu hermana-Encontré el suelo interesante, ya que lo vi cuando dije esto y lo sigo viendo-Viene a las 12:00pm **(al medio día)**-Ok, todavía faltaba-Esta bien, perdón-Dicho esto salí de la habitación, ¿Qué había pasado hay? Bueno por ahorita tengo que relajarme y actuar como si no fuera un rehén o algo así.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bueno chicas aki les dejo otro cap, se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos, y demás, la próxima semana empiezo clases así que no podre actualizar seguido, =D bno bsos adiós, espero k les haya gustado, y perdón x las grocerias. xD adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 5

**BellaPov**

Genial, pensé que salir con la hermana de Edward sería divertido, como cuando salía con mis amigas a comprar ropa y cosas así, pero ¡esto era un infierno! Ir corriendo a una tienda luego a otra, gastar y gastar, cargar y cargar, si terminaba viva de esto, arreglaría cuentas con Edward, para ser hermana pequeña de él, tenía más fuerza que cualquier persona que eh conocido. Salí de varias tiendas con más bolsas que nunca en mi vida compre, siempre pensé que con mis amigas éramos las obsesionadas y locas por las compras, pero alado de Alice éramos normales, no comprábamos nada, ya estaba exhausta de tanto comprar, en mi vida me había cansado así, pero Alice quería comprar más y más, parecía que nunca se cansaba.

-Alice, ya me canse, ¿podemos descansar o ir a comer?-Ella me echo una mirada furiosa se notaba que no quería dejar las compras, pero si seguíamos saldría más cansada de lo que estoy ahorita, y no quiero competir con Alice a ver quien se cansa más rápido, o cosas así.

-Pero Bells, todavía no llevamos nada, pero bueno, así agarro energía y compramos más cosas-Empezó a chillar como una chica que ve a un mega famoso, empezó a dar de saltitos mientras íbamos a la comida rápida, fuimos por un sándwich a _"Subway". _El chico que nos atendió, era más o menos rubio, alto, guapo debo admitirlo, ojos azules, parecía el típico chico de la secundaria, me miro raro, espero que nadie me reconociera, pero como Alice me hizo un cambio de corte de cabello mi ropa era diferente y estaba algo maquillada, no creo que pareciera a la antigua Bella.

-¿Qué van a pedir?-Nos pregunto con un tono pícaro, me incomodaba su mirada, trataba de coquetearme, como todos los niños de mi escuela, genial lo volví a recordar, pedimos nuestra comida y vi que en mi vaso estaba escrito un número telefónico, ¡genial! Nótese el sarcasmo, Alice vio que miraba el vaso.

-¿Bella estas bien?-No sabía si decirle, pero Edward me había dicho que mejor no decía nada si no quería enfrentarme a las consecuencias, pero si le temía, aun que me sintiera bien junto a él debía tener cuidado si quería salir de allí, solo logre asentir con la cabeza no quería que mi voz se destruyera al hablar, esto era malo, si salía todo me recordaba a casa y si me quedaba sufriría mas, aun así no sé ni donde estoy no reconozco nada y no puedo tener la tranquilidad de preguntar si se supone que soy la novia de Edward donde yo sé donde estoy y cosas así. Alice no quiso presionar y lo dejo hasta ahí, terminamos de comer y tire el vaso con todo y numero, no quería recordar de cómo me coqueteaban los chicos, seguí a Alice y vio una tienda _Lacoste _y sin dudarlo me metió a la tienda, empezamos a comprar y comprar, me recordaba a mis amigas, pero eso ya lo tenía que superar, salimos de la tienda con mas bolsas, no sé cómo iba a caber en su Porche.

-¿Alice como va a caber esto en tu coche?-Le pregunte, ella me miro como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo-Pues como que como, Edward va a venir a recogerte, eres su novia y sabe que estando conmigo son varias compras así que pensó que sería mejor que el llevara tus cosas a su casa y de paso te llevara a ti así que andando, que en 5 minutos ya está para acá-Hablo demasiado rápido, si no hubiera tenido como amiga a Irina Denali como amiga no le entendería nada, Irina siempre se sabía los chismes más resientes, hablaba hasta por los codos, lo malo es que ella era una bitch **[En español es zorra pero me gusta mas como suena en ingles xD] **casi todas con las que me juntaba eran unas bitchs, pero debo dejar esto en el pasado, Alice me vio raro, de seguro me había puesto triste o las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, solo asentí y con el mayor cuidado me las quite no quería que sospechara nada.

Llegamos al estacionamiento rápidamente, vi estacionado un _"Volvo"_ plateado, era hermoso, me recordaba a mi _"Audi" _blanco, era hermoso, pero hasta que un idiota me choco y ni pude ver las placas, y luego tuve que ir en el transporte de la escuela y………. dejare lo obvio, bueno el auto era hermoso, luego se abrió la puerta del copiloto, y salió mi radiante novio, nótese el sarcasmo, se acerco a nosotras y me miro con una cara que a quien no asusta, vio a Alice y le dio un beso en la cabeza, llego a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla, Alice se veía sorprendida por el beso, tal vez ella esperaba que me diera uno en los labios o algo así, pero ella no puede saber nada, tambn ella pensaba que me había visto en la televisión pero le dije que tal vez me confundía, ella lo dejo, pero aun así ella seguía con sus dudas.

-Alice, dame las cosas de Bella-Me miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Por qué estaba enojado conmigo? Bueno debía saberlo en el coche ¿no? Alice le dio mis bolsas con ropa, aun que en la ropa interior no dejaba nada a la imaginación, todo era pequeño y transparente, Edward se despidió de Alice y yo de ella, Edward me abrió la puerta co-piloto, luego el subió al coche y nos encaminamos a donde quiera que fuéramos, su mirada era enojada y dura parecía enojado o peor, decidí mejor preguntarle por que estaba enojado.

-¿Estas enojado?-Le pregunte casi en un chillido, no podía hablar del todo, que tal si me volvía a encerrar, no quería eso, sería un asco mi vida, más que un asco lo que le sigue-¿Le dijiste a Alice de que te secuestre?-Debió omitir la palabra secuestrar, tenía ganas de llorar, no podía de caer aquí, no ahora, no enfrente de mi ángel personal, digo de Edward, ¿Quién dijo ángel persona? Yo no, -No, no le dije nada-Me miro con curiosidad, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que cuando hable se me corto la voz por querer llorar, me miro con cara de perdón, yo solo me di la vuelta hacia la ventana, la vista era hermosa, pero no tenía idea de donde me encontraba podía estar en China y yo no sabría, lo malo es que esto terminaría tarde o temprano, es espero. Llegamos a la casa, me abrió la puerta, y me volvía a dirigir a mi cárcel, Edward saco las bolsas yo me ofrecí a llevarlas el solo me dejo las de mi ropa interior, aun que él no sabía que tenía. Llegamos a mi cuarto, ya le digo cuarto por que será así hasta que me escape, aun que no quiero alejarme de Edward, dejamos todas las bolsas y se despidió diciendo un-Nos vemos Bella-Y ya, era todo lo que me dijo en todo el día.

Empecé a sacar la ropa y ponerla en ganchos, solo faltaba ponerle los posters de mis artistas preferidos, un tono azulado en las paredes, un poco de rosa al final de cada una y un librero lleno de mis libros favoritos. Cuando termine de acomodar toda mi ropa agarre las bolsas y las doble como lo hacía antes, las puse en un rincón y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando iba por las escaleras escuche varios murmullos en la parte de abajo, seguí las vocees hasta llegar a la sala, casi no la visitaba, escuchaba la voz de Edward, era la única que conocía las demás no las reconocía, decidí espiar, nunca fui chismosa o cosas así, pero ahorita no tengo nada que hacer.

-Edward, en serio, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tienes a una hermosura en esta casa y solo piensas en el dinero, yo ya le pedía ser mi novia, hasta mi prometida-¿A quién le dijo hermosura? Mejor dejo de pensar y me pongo a espiar-Lo sé Alec, Bella es hermosa y todo lo que quieras, pero ella no me dejaría entrar en su corazón aun que se lo rogara, y no la amenazaría para que dijera que si, además ¿Cómo me va a decir que si, si yo la rapte?-Esta vez fue Edward quien hablo, ¿Por qué pensaba que lo rechazaría? Me gusta Edward, aun que sea mi secuestrador, pero aun así me gustaba-Edward, debes conquistarla, además de que tendrás a la chica de tus sueños, alejaras a Tanya y a Jessica, ¿Qué opinas? Además debes tener cuidado por que cual quiera te la puede robar ¿eh? -Ella es demasiada bonita, tal vez yo la gane -Era un trofeo o qué?- Bella no es un trofeo, además no merece ninguno de sus corazones ni el mío, así que creo que mejor le pido un consejo a otra persona, ya que ustedes solo piensan en ella como un trofeo, adiós señores-El ya se había robado mi corazón, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que venían hacia donde me encontraba, corrí lo más que pude a las escaleras, y empecé a bajarlas como si fuera media coincidencia.

-¡Hola Edward! ¡Hola señores!-Los salude como si fuera lo más normal, empecé a notar sus miradas y la cara de Edward era un poema, estaba celoso, en su cara se veía las ganas de matarlos, ellos me miraban como un pedazo de carne, igual que los chicos de mi escuela, más bien ex escuela, pero nunca me esforcé en que eso lograra poner a algún chico celoso, pero se sentía bien, me fui a la cocina y luego escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, escuche unos pasos cerca y supuse que era Edward.

-Puedes sentarte, hoy yo hare la cena-¿Cena? Oh dios ya era más tarde, no me di cuenta de la hora-Si-Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ¿por qué Edward me estaría haciendo la cena?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bien chicas ya les traje otro cap, perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela me lo impide, espero que les guste el capitulo es dedicado a todas las que me han apoyado desde el principio con las 2 historias. **

**Gracias a: ****Abbie Salvatore FrikyWorld Yerapotter Alecullen VAMPIRIC-OBSETION alexitax-26 alesZiiCullen kotydecullen ****Ale-CullenSwan**

**Si me faltan mas perdonen! Gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews y las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos, gracias a todas bsos adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 6

**BellaPov**

Edward hizo la cena, nada de 5 estrellas como los lugares donde iba con mi familia, pero esto era delicioso, era un poco de espagueti muy rico, esperar esto de un delincuente es sorpresivo, que sea guapo, buen cocinero, una casa linda, y todo, es difícil de ver en los delincuentes, los dos comimos en silencio, no teníamos nada que contar-Edward, ¿Por qué me tuve que hacer pasar por tu novia?-Me miro sorprendido, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja-Por algo que no puedes saber-Dijo medio nervioso, algo me estaba ocultando, pero no podía decir nada, seguí picando mi comida, con el tenedor hasta que termine de comer, vi a Edward tomar un poco de vino, lo saco de un lugar con llave ya que yo podía usarlo para matarme, pero bueno si él tomaba no era mi problema ¿o sí? me levante de la mesa y enjuague los platos y los lave, sentí unos brazos protectores rodearme la cintura, solo alguien podía hacerme sentir así, voltee a ver a Edward que estaba con los ojos cerrados con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, respiraba mi esencia de fresas, nunca se me había hecho un aroma rico o algo, pero Edward lo olía como si fueran unas rosas, sentí mis mejillas arder al solo hecho de pensar que le gustaba mi aroma. Deje de pensar en eso, y trate de darme la vuelta, lo que se me hizo algo imposible, apretó su agarre y no me dejaba dar la vuelta, ¿desde cuándo tan cariñoso?-Mmm Edward como que no se, ¿Por qué me abrazas?-Pregunte algo incomoda, no podía pasar esto debía ser un lindo sueño o algo, el seguía aspirando mi aroma, eso me ponía mas y mas sonrojada, sentía el calor en mis mejillas, que bien que el pelo me tapaba si no sería un semáforo rojo brillante-¿Edward, me dejas ir? Por favor tengo sueño y……..-No me dejo terminar la frase, me giro rápidamente para que lo mirara, sus ojos me hipnotizaron-No te vas, eres MIA MIA-Parecia que estaba loco o algo le pasaba, decidí unirme al juego, me acerque poco a poco hacia su rostro, le agarre el rostro con las manos, su piel era suave y me dio unas descargas al tocarlo, me iba a acercar a "besarlo" ,nótese el sarcasmo, estaba a punto de rosar mis labios con los suyos, pero él me agarro el rostro e hizo que nos diéramos un beso, el beso se sentía cargado de necesidad, como si él siempre hubiera deseado esto, sabía que él estaba medio borracho su aliento olía a alcohol, si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera y este beso hubiera sido diferente todo para mí ya encajaría en mi pequeño mundo. Iba a tratar de quitarme pero él me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, no quería que el beso fuera así, yo quería que él en verdad estuviera enamorado de mi, que el beso se signifique algo para a él además de que quería que él estuviera sobrio. Cuando se alejo de mis labios y delicadamente me soltó la cintura, lo empuje para que no se acercara y le dije-No juegues con mis sentimientos Edward-Me aleje de ahí, ¿Por qué el no me veía como yo lo veía? Me aleje hasta llegar a mi cuarto, le puse una mesita a la puerta y también a las que daban a mi cuarto, ya que Edward podía entrar aun que le pusiera seguro, el tenia las llaves de toda la casa, me eche a llorar a mi cama y agarre lo único que tenia de recuerdo de mis padres, la mochila, ellos me la habían comprado de regalo de cumpleaños, ya que estaba de moda y era única y nadie más la podría tener, diseñada por Alice Cullen, una famosa chica en mi escuela por diseñar cosas estupendas y alguna que otra cosa única, aun que jamás en la vida eh visto fotos de ella o algo así yo solo quería las cosas que diseñaba, no era una gran diseñadoras pero tenía cosas lindes aquí en Chicago, al recordar a Alice, la hermana de Edward, cuando el dijo que su hermana se llamaba Alice, pensé rápidamente en Alice Cullen, pero no creo que fuera ella, su hermano un delincuente, no creo que eso sea algo que una diseñadora quisiera o tuviera.

Seguí pensando en todo, mi vida perdida, lo que paso hoy con Alice en el Subway, cuando Edward me hizo de cenar, o cuando me beso, pero todo acabaría todo debía acabar, ¿no era mejor dejar de sufrir que sufrir por toda tu vida? Para mi opinión preferiría dejar de sufrir a que sufrir hasta que muera el que lo provoca, con pensar en todo esto me quede dormida.

**EPov**

Cuando por fin decido demostrarle lo que siento, piensa que estoy jugando con ella, y luego se echa a correr, tome un poco de vino para darme ánimos, solo eso, y lo más seguro es que ella pensó es que estaba borracho y no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, y de por si se echa a correr a su cuarto, bueno próximamente nuestro cuarto, por que haría que ella se casara conmigo, se enamoraría de mi y tendríamos muchos hijitos tiernos. Llegue hasta su habitación quería pedirle perdón y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero al llegar tenia la puerta atorada con algo, toque y nada ni un grito, ¿se habría escapado? No lo creo, estábamos en el segundo piso, ¿una escalera? Deje de pensar en las posibilidades y con mi pie empuje la puerta y veía que tenía un mueble detrás de él, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados como un ángel, con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas secas, y en sus brazos la mochila que siempre había tenido desde que llego a esta casa, estaba dormida porque su respiración era acompasada, pero había algo mal en todo esto, yo había sido el causante de sus lagrimas, de que ella quisiera morir, que me odie, y que sea tan negativa. Me acerque a ella, le limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa, la cargue para meterla a las cobijas, no era nada pesada, la cargue estilo novia, y moví como pude las cobijas para meterla, esta noche era fría, además quería compensar lo que le había hecho sufrir, la iba a meter en la cama y murmuro-Edward-Estaba soñando conmigo, no creo que conozca a otro Edward, se removió entre mis brazos, la metí rápidamente en la cama, y me iba a alejar de su cuarto cuando escuche-No me dejes-¿Era para mí eso?-Edward, no me dejes-Esta niña seria mi perdición, aun que ella me lo había pedido, no podía decirle que no, además ella hablaba dormida, eso lo sabía, pero no pasaba de los típicos _"te odio"_ o _"ya quiero irme de aquí"_, siempre que la venia a ver dormir, me decía eso, me acerque a su cama para hincarme y acomodarme a lado de su cama, agarre su mano, y me quede dormido a lado de la más hermosa persona que jamás había visto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Perdón por la demora, espero que les haya gustado, c ke es un poko corto pero ahorita tengo k hacer tantas cosas de la escuela. Bueno este cap va para todas las que me han apoyado cn la historia y cn sus reviews alertas etc…… Comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc son aceptadas,**

**Pd: Dejenme reviews no? En estos últimos caps de los 2 fics solo pokos reviews, people x fa no les pido mas! Cn un hola! O me gusta tu fic esta bn para mi! **

**Bsos nos leemos, cuídense.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Robarme el corazón

**BellaPov**

_Esto sí que era un lindo sueño, Edward estaba en frente de mí, diciéndome que me amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, que era su todo, pero luego, lo que no quería, llegaba una chica de cabello rubio, hermosa, delgada y más o menos alta, llega con Edward y lo abraza por el cuello, él la agarra de la cintura y la jala para darle un beso en los labios, ella ríe tontamente, su voz era como la de un ratón, le agarro mano y se alejaron, caminando, ¿no había dicho que me amaba? ¿Qué era para él? _

_-Edward-No, no me podía hacer esto-No me dejes-¿Cómo podía irse así sin pensar en lo que él me había dicho? –Edward no me dejes-Caí llorando como loca en el suelo de la casa, sollozaba sin parar. _

Luego desperté asustada del sueño, o más bien de la pesadilla. Sentí un agarre en mi mano, voltee rápidamente a ver qué era lo que me tenia sujeta y vi la mano de Edward con la mía, el estaba hincado agarrando mi mano, estaba dormido, se veía extremadamente guapo-Dios, debes de dejar de decir esas cosas-Me regañe mentalmente, el solo había jugado con mis sentimientos, y me había besado en contra mía, bueno yo si quería ese beso. Lo jale un poco para que despertara, abrió los ojos lentamente, me miro dudoso y luego tuvo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte algo preocupada, no entendía que hacia él aquí, hincado, en mi cuarto, mientras yo dormía.

-Me pediste que me quedara, dijiste _"Edward, no me dejes"-_Trato de evitar mi voz femenina, pero le salió muy gracioso y me reí de él, me dedico una sonrisa y yo se la devolví gustosa-¿Quieres desayunar?-Me pregunto un tanto feliz, ¿había dicho algo en mis sueños que no debía? Salimos a la cocina, yo le pedí que quería cocinar, era lo único que se me había dado bien en hacer en esta casa, además aprendí a hacer otros platillos deliciosos, nos hice unas crepas* con cajeta y plátanos, había encontrado un libro de cocina y decidí leerlo e intentar cocinar.

-Están riquísimos, es igual a una receta que tenía en un libro de cocina-Casi me ahogo con lo que dijo ¿él cocinando? Más bien un delincuente leyendo algo de cocina, jaja eso si me causaba risa. Comimos en silencio y lave los platos y me fui a dar un baño, salí del baño y me cambie, me puse la ropa que compre ayer con Alice, cuando baje las escaleras para pedirle a Edward si podía irme a la parte de atrás de la casa, vi a la niña rubia con la que había soñado, _¿dejabú? _Ella estaba casi brincando solo al ver a Edward, y luego ella lo jalo de la camisa que tenia, y lo acerco a él, casi rosando sus labios con los de él, no veía la cara de Edward, pero lo más seguro era que lo estaba disfrutando, luego vi como ella se acerco mas a él, y me vio, me sonrió arrogante y se acurruco en el pecho de Edward, y luego me saco la lengua en forma inmadura, le enseñe el dedo que no se debe enseñar y me di la vuelta, ella solo se me quedo mirando feo, pero que mi importaba Edward no era mi novio, salí al patio de afuera sin preocuparme si Edward me dejaba o no. Agarre mi ipod y me puse los audífonos y pensé en quedarme dormida ahí, me acomode mejor para dormir, pero luego escuche la puerta abrirse y la voz de ratón de la tipa de mi sueño y la de esta tipa, la odiaba, ella había empezado a molestarme, y jamás nadie debía meterse conmigo. Me quite los audífonos.

-Hola Edward, hola tú-Ella me miro enojada, le iba a decir zorra pero era mejor dejarlo así ¿no? Edward me miro de manera extraña, y con la mano le dije "luego", me salí sin avisar y me fui directo a mi cuarto a volver a descansar o por lo menos a alejarme de esa tipa, ella me traía malos recuerdos, descanse con el ipod puesto, le hubiera pedido a mis papas un ipod touch así estaría más divertida. Seguí pensando en mis cosas cuando Edward toco a mi puerta.

-¿Qué paso?-Le pregunte en tono enojado, que no veía que no quería estar cerca de esa tipa-¿Cómo conociste a Jessica?-Ahh! Así que se llama Jessica si le queda el nombre cara de niña buena pero muy pero muy zorra-Pues digamos que te iba a preguntar algo y te encontré abrazado a ella entonces cuando me iba ella me saco la lengua y yo le enseñe el dedo grosero-Se rio de eso, -¿Qué tiene de divertido eso?-Estaba enojada, esa tipa quien se creía-No nada, es que nadie le hace eso a Jessica y cuando te fuiste después de decirle hola tu, me dijo unas cuantas cosas malas de ti y pues ella no está acostumbrada a que le hagan eso en su escuela-Haha si no la princesita de la escuela-Haha pues bien no me importa, si ella quiere ser tratada así por los demás bien que la traten así, pero dile que yo no soy como los demás, y bien tu sabes ¿no? Soy una chica secuestrada que se hizo pasar por tu novia-Le conteste en tono arrogante y enojado, bueno lo mas enojada que puede en realidad no me importa si a él le importa o no-Bueno si ya terminaste de hablar ¿te puedes ir?-Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando él puso un pie en la puerta para que no la cerrara-No me iré, debes comer algo antes de que se vaya la visita-Sabia que no podía desobedecerlo, el era casi me dueño en todos los sentidos, el me deba de comer, me limpiaba la ropa, etc.……….Lo empuje para salir del cuarto, baje sin mirar atrás, él me estaba siguiendo eso lo sabía, esa tal Jessica no iba a hacer que la tratara diferente aun que hablara con Edward.

Me senté sin mirarla, para que hablarle a las de su tipo, convenencieras, con solo ver su cara se notaba. Comimos en un silencio incomodo, bueno para mí no tanto, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, comí en tanto silencio que no me molesto, pero a Jessica si le molestaba, termine de comer, y me dedique a lavar mis platos, cuando iba a salir de la cocina, vi a Jessica encima de Edward, besándolo, el solo estaba sentando en la silla, sin hacer nada, pase a lado de ellos, y vi a Jessica mirar por el rabillo del ojo, que pensaba ¿Qué me iba a poner celosa? Le sonreí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y subí, si tal vez si me dolía, pero quién era yo, haha además, esa tipa no creo que sea las que le gusta a Edward, ya que a Alice, su hermana, me dijo que la ultima novia de Edward, era una tonta, zorra, bueno no tan grosera, y que era muy convenenciera, así que solo quería a Edward porque él era el popular y guapo, dijo algo como que no tenían tanto dinero, si no Edward seria atacado, por que un señor le quito la compañía a Carlisle su padre, dejándolos medio pobres. Charlie me había contado algo así para asustarme de que si no me cuidaba ese señor vendría por nuestro dinero, desde entonces no dejo que nadie se acerque a mi dinero, haha lo sé, medio miedosa, pero me traume, el dinero de mi papa, era importante, "era" ya que ya no es mío. Esperaba a que a Edward le gustara como yo a él, pero si le gustaba, ¿tendríamos una vida normal? ¿Después de que él me haya secuestrado? Y si así lo era, ¿seriamos felices? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, me puse los audífonos del ipod, lo prendí y no, ya no prendía, ¡genial! Ya no tenía batería.

Baje a ver si Edward ya se había desocupado, haha eso me dio risa, y vi que él estaba tratándose de quitar a Jessica de encima, ella lo jalaba por un beso y el trataba de soltarse, haha eso sí que me daba risa, Jessica tratando de coquetear y no podía, sería bueno ayudarlo ¿no?

-¡Hey, Edward! Oye, me podrías cargar el ipod es que ya no prende-Jessica me enviaba dagas por la espalda, Edward salto rápidamente hacia mí, y le entregue el ipod, subimos a su cuarto, prendió su computadora, y esperamos, no pude aguantar la risa, y me empecé a carcajear.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto haciendo un gesto raro, y me dio más risa, cuando me calme, Edward seguía esperando respuesta.

-Es que cuando baje te vi intentando quitarte a Jessica y pues no podías así que vine a tu rescate-No sé cómo pude hablar, pero terminando de decir esto me reí como nunca antes, el se unió a mi risas hasta que conecto el ipod.

-Bueno entonces gracias por salvarme, quédate, si no Jessica lo intentara de nuevo-Le iba a pedir algo, pero él me interrumpió

-¿Cómo amigos, va?-

-Ok, como amigos, pero si ella me empieza a hartar, me voy, no me importa-Me enojaba estar cerca de personas como ella, no le tenía celos, nada por el estilo, solo que su actitud de niña millonaria y fresa pero es analfabeta, y aun así se cree lo mejor, como si supieran todo. Bajamos en silencio, y nos pusimos en el sillón grande, Edward estaba a mi lado derecho y Jessica al izquierdo, si que Jessica echaba humos, tenía ganas de reírme en su cara pero sabía que a Edward le molestaría, aun que fuera un delincuente, tenia buenos modales.

- Isabella ¿Cómo conociste a Edward?-No! Nunca habíamos planeado eso, si nos preguntaban eso, que diríamos, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Nos conocimos en un autobús, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos-Por una parte era cierta ¿no? Nos conocimos en un autobús, cuando me secuestro, haha bueno omití cosa, pero no tiene nada de malo. Solo me miro raro, y me voltee a ver a Edward que seguía mirando la tv como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Seguimos en silencio hasta que Jessica se fue, y Edward y yo nos fuimos a dormir entre risa y risa. Como quisiera que todo hubiera sido diferente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Crepas: En algunos lugares son tortitas, son como unos hot-cakes pero mas delgados y se doblan a la mitad y le puedes poner cajeta o fresa o cosas asi.**

**Como muxas lo pidieron, Bella dice el xk de que diga "No me dejes Edward" y bueno haha no entiendo todavía xk las k me ponen en alertas o en favoritos no quieren dejarme ningún review enserio, solo piken en el boten de abajo ****y ya! Haha bno no me enojo es difícil hacer eso, bno adiós no leemos espero k les haya gustado.**


	8. Chapter 8

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 8

**EPov**

¡Genial! Nótese el sarcasmo, ayer vino Jessica Stanley, me caía mal, era muy tonta, y se creía muy bonita, lo admito, esta bonita, pero quien tiene solamente mi corazón y mi atención es la chica bonita que vive aquí conmigo Bella Swan, se que ella tal vez me odie por haberle quitado su vida glamurosa, pero la amo tanto que no la dejare ir, será lo último que hare. Jessica me había hartado ayer, se la paso tratando de conseguir un beso mío, pensando que así Bella se pondría celosa, lo que me dolió mas fue que ella no mostro ni una pisca de celos, como si fuera normal verme así, aun que ella fue mi salación cuando Jessica y yo estábamos en la sala solos, ella trato algo más que un beso, estaba encima mío, viéndolo parecía otra cosa, y yo aun que la quitara ella se seguía, no la podía quitar, además de esa situación me reí con Bella, quien se burlo de mi por eso, luego cuando regresamos a la sala y nos quedamos viendo tv, Jessica estaba enfadada, Bella estaba entre nosotros dos, por mi estaba bien, aun que prefería que no estuviera Jessica para pasar más tiempo con Bella, aun que creo que ya me estoy ganando su atención y su confianza y eso es lo que yo quería lograr.

Eran las 8:00am lo sé, me levanto muy temprano, pero así podía ver a mi ángel (que esta una pared de distancia de mi) dormir, no se por qué me gustaba verla dormir, tal vez era porque soñaba en mi, o por que se veía tranquila sin ningún llanto o grito. La amaba aun que hiciera esos berrinches, la quería tal y como era, pero si hubiera sido otra situación, si no la hubiera secuestrado, todo sería diferente, tal vez ya la hubiera besado, o tal vez ya seriamos novios, pero ahorita solo somos amigos, por mi está bien, si ella no me quiere más que amigos, prefiero dejarlo en amigos, yo solo la quiero ver feliz, si no es conmigo, que podría hacer, pero tengo varios año para conquistarla.

Estaba pensando en despertarla normal, o despertarla con el desayuno en cama, mmm voy por la segunda, aun que ella crea que como delincuente se me van los modales y los buenos detalles, no es así, me criaron para ser cortes, pase lo que pase, sea con quien sea, así me criaron y nunca deje de ser así y no lo dejare de ser. Baje a la cocina y le prepare hot-cakes, es lo único que sé que le gusta, le puse una manzana, u un jugo de naranja, a quien no le gusta en jugo de naranja, lo puse todo en una bandeja para llevarla, todavía no se había despertado, ella se despierta como a las 11:00 o 12:00, una vez se levanto hasta las 6:00pm pero nunca entendí porque paso eso.

Llegue abrí cuidadosamente la puerta, y vi que apenas se estaba levantando, abrió los ojos y pego un brinco por el susto, ¿Estaba tan feo?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y con el desayuno-Bueno al menos estaba sorprendida, eso era lo que quería, causar ese efecto en ella, además de otros efectos como su sonrojo.

-Que no puedo traerte el desayuno-Le hice carita de perrito abandonado, sabía que siempre funcionaba, Alice me lo había enseñando para que Carlisle me comprara cosas o hacer que Esme no me hiciera recoger mi cuarto.

-No, no si puedes, pero esto, es……raro-

-Raro, ¿en qué sentido?-

-En el sentido de que tu secuestrador te traiga el desayuno a la cama, eso no pasa en las películas o documentales-

-¿No crees que soy un delincuente medio raro?

-Pues algo, pero gracias por el desayuno, pero ¿y el tuyo?-

-Yo solo hice para ti-

-Entonces espérame que te voy a hacer el desayuno-

Se levanto antes de que pudiera decir algo, agarro la bandeja de comida y la dejo en una mesa, me agarro la mano e hizo que bajáramos a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-Esta niña sí que me sorprendía.

-Lo que tú quieras-Le regale una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo, así que si sonreía causaba ese efecto en ella, que bien, tendré que descubrir que más le hago. Cocino un huevo con jamón, puso un vaso de jugo de naranja y una manzana.

-Ven vamos a desayunar arriba, a menos que eso te moleste-

Me miro preocupada, le quite la bandeja, y le agarre la mano para subir a su cuarto. Llegamos y ella me hizo espacio en su cama, los dos desayunábamos entre risa y risa por lo de ayer, al parecer ella ya estaba mejor que hace unos cuantos meses que ni me hablaba, o ni me hacía caso. Al terminar de desayunar, cogí las dos bandejas vacías, y las lleve al fregadero, las lave, y le iba a preguntar algo a Bella, y vi que me estaba mirando fijamente, como si me estuviera apreciando, haha –cállate Edward ya quisieras-me dije a mi mismo, le sonreí y seguía mirándome, llegue hasta ella, y aun así no me quitaba la vista de encima, me acerque a su oreja y le dije:

-¿Hay algo que te guste?-

Dicho esto se puso roja como un tomate, se rio bajito, y me reí con ella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Podemos ir a una plaza, o caminar por el bosque, o simplemente nos podemos quedar viendo televisión, entonces, ¿Qué prefieres?-

-Mmm creo que lo de caminar por el bosque, suena genial, mmm pero, ¿no te preocupa que alguien me pueda reconocer?-

-Aquí nadie sabe que paso, entonces, paseo en el bosque, ¿te importa si hacemos no lo sé, un picnic o algo así?-

-No pero es el bosque, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer un picnic?-

-Digamos que conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano-

Subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos a darnos una ducha, me cambie, y trate de cepillar mi cabello, no perdía la esperanza de que algún día estará presentable, me cepille los dientes y baje a hacer unos sándwiches y poner unas botellas de agua, las puse en una bolsa, no tenia canastas, nunca pensé que las iba a usar. Iba a subir por Bella, pero cuando volteo ella está ya vestida con un vestido más arriba de las rodillas blanco, unas zapatillas blancas a juego, un listón blanco en su cabeza, y un short de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, se veía extremadamente hermosa, pero ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, era imposible.

-¿Lista?-

-Completamente-

Agarro mi mano y salimos hacia el bosque, luego decidí taparle los ojos e ir por mi lugar secreto, un pequeño prado, tenía alrededor un lago, lo había comprado, con el dinero que los papas de Bella me habían dado, luego yo tuve que limpiarlo, además de poner barreras en todo el lugar, cuando llegamos le destape los ojos.

-¡Oh! Esto es hermoso Edward, ¿tu lo compraste?-

-Sí, bueno no te diré como, pero si, ¿te gusta?-

-Me encanta este lugar, es tan hermoso-Se sentó en el pasto, y me invito a sentarme con ella, me senté y me puse a mirar las nubes, ella me imito, hablamos de cosas normales hasta las personales, sin darme cuenta ella estaba en mi pecho acostada, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tienes sueño?-

-Mmm algo, no eh dormido bien-

-¿Quieres dormirte?-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Para nada-cuando dije esto, se acomodo mejor sobre mí, y cerro sus ojos, no me preocupaba también quedarme dormido, este lugar estaba libre de animales que sean problemáticos, decidí también acompañarla al mundo de los sueños, la agarre por la cintura para que no se moviera mucho y me dormí, estoy seguro que será la primera vez que duermo bien, y con mi ángel a lado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**En lo personal casi lloro con el finalito, hehe, bueno si alguien tiene alguno que otro consejo, déjemelo xfa, bueno dejen sus comentarios, zapatasos, opiniones, sugerencias, etc…… Meresco review no? Les puse los sig caps en las 2 historias haha xD hoy estaba inspirada! Haha bno nos leemos bsos adiós, espero que me dejen un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Robarme el corazón 

Capitulo 9

**EPov**

A penas estaba abriendo los ojos, y vi a mi hermoso ángel acurrucada a mi lado hablando cosas sin sentido, mientras dormía, luego dijo algo que no me quito esperanzas:

-Edward, te amo-

-Yo también te amo pequeña-Ella se levanto bruscamente, ¿hable tan fuerte? Se puso toda colorada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?-

-Dijiste que me amabas-Se puso más roa de lo que ya estaba, se empezó a remover inquieta en su lugar.

-¿Entonces me amas?-

-Bueno…..este….si….se podría decir que si-

Me dijo mi ángel, se iba a levantar, pero yo la jale para que cayera de nuevo en mi pecho, tenía sus ojos achocolatados abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Yo también te amo-

Se sonrojo hermosamente, luego prácticamente la bese, ya que me iba a levantar, pero choque mis labios con los de ella, los dos estábamos sorprendidos, esto no, no lo esperábamos, pero bueno, tenía que pasar ¿no? Seguimos el beso, hasta que nos falto el aire, definitivamente, es uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, obvio yo eh tenido muchos, pero nunca como uno de estos. Nos separamos y agarramos los sándwiches y las botellas de agua, nos sentamos un poco cerca del lago, y comimos en silencio, no era de esos silencios incómodos de las parejas, bueno punto, ¿somos pareja?

-Oye, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Genial me recordaba a mis tiempos de adolecente, nunca pude declararme bien, o tal vez era porque era muy nerd, bueno el punto es que ninguna me decía que si, todas decían, "no" o "lo siento, tengo novio" o la típica "no salgo con nerds".

-Pensé que ya lo éramos-

Me dio una de sus sonrisas que tanto amaba, y le agarre la mano. Cuando terminamos de comer, nos pusimos de vuelta a la casa, ahora que éramos novios y todo, ¿dejaría la loca idea de escapar? De verdad me amaba, o solo lo dijo para que le tuviera confianza y luego escapar. Esperaba que todo fuera real, y termináramos bien o como los cuentos de hadas con sus finales felices, ¡genial! Ya me estaba volviendo cursi y loco, debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Alice o viendo películas con Bella.

Llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a dar una ducha, bueno supongo que ella también por lo que me dijo, termine de bañarme cuando ya estaba a punto de dormir, calculaba que eran como las 10:00 pm o tal vez mas tarde, lo que se, es que Bella ya estaba dormida, así que ya era hora de dormir. Deje que las almohadas me llevaran a mis lindos sueños.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BellaPov**

No lo podía creer, oficialmente era novia de Edward, pero, no sabía nada de él, ¿Cómo podía salir con alguien, que sabia extremadamente poco? Bueno en la mañana empezaría con las preguntas, sería algo trivial, como:

-¿Qué color es tu favorito?-

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

O cosas así, pero mientras, me dormiré.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bueno se que es algo corto pero, espero que les haya gustado, una chica del FF me dijo que Bells y Eddie se convirtieran en novios en este cap, y espero que así ella lo haya querido k kedara! Hehe bno bsos adiós! Nos leemos**

**´Dejen me un review pliz!**


	10. Chapter 10

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 10

**EPov**

Ya era de día, y me esperaba mucho por que pasar, conocía a Bella a la perfección, sin que ella me dijera algo, cosas como "Google" o "Wiki pedía", eran la mejor forma de encontrar algo o a alguien, en fin, así supe encontrar a Charlie y René Swan, leí sobre su hija, ósea, Bella, nunca vi una foto de ella, hasta que descubrí que me encantaba su forma de ser y todo, así que la google y encontré bastantes cosas sobre ella, hasta habían hecho su biografía en Wiki pedía, por sus amigos de la escuela, ellos mas bien, no eran sus amigos, ¿Qué clase de amigos ponen tu biografía en donde cualquier persona puede verlo?, pusieron hasta su dirección, todo lo impórtate.

Bueno, así pude encontrar mucho sobre ella, además, supongo que Bella va a querer saber todo sobre mi, con todo detalle, etc……….. Bueno, mejor bajaba a hacer el desayuno, mmm, bueno, teníamos que ir hoy al mercado, solo había cereal, yogurt, jugo, leche y mas cereal, bueno no creo que le importe comer poco. Saque los tazones para el cereal, unos vasos para la leche, y cucharas, llene los tazones con cereal y yogurt y en un vaso diferente iba jugo y en el otro leche.

Subí a su cuarto, para encontrarme a una Bella durmiente, descansando su cabeza en la almohada con las cobijas cubriéndola y con su libro y ipod en la cama, deje la bandeja en la mesita, y camine hasta la cama, la iba a despertar cuando se movió, dándome la espalda.

-Bella, ya tienes que despertar-

-Déjame dormir Edward-Dijo con una voz demasiada cansada y molesta.

-No, ya tienes que desayunar-

-No quiero-

Sonaba como una niña de 5 años tratando de despertarla para que fuera a la escuela.

-Vamos Bella, tienes que levantarte, es un nuevo día, y…….-

-Bueno, solamente si salimos a algún lugar-

-Eso tenía planeado pequeña, ahora, levántate para darte tu desayuno-

Se levanto de brinco, parecía una pequeña Alice, aun que Alice es bueno Alice, nadie la podía cambiar ni controlar, ni si quiera su Jazzy, pero bueno Bella me recordaba tanto a Alice, no podía creer que Bella no reconociera a Alice Cullen, cosa que le encanto a mi hermanita ya que Bella no fingía ser amiga de ella, pero, me inquietaba que supiera quienes somos, Alice y Rosalie fueron las que sacaron a esta familia del olvido total, Emmett, Jasper y yo no la pudimos sacar tan adelante, nuestros papas siempre nos dijeron:

_-Si quieren ser alguien en la vida se tienen que esforzar para tener todo lo que quieran-_

¿Y yo que hice? Conseguir una venganza. Bueno lo importante es que Bella y yo, estábamos juntos, es la primera chica que me enamoro de verdad, las demás eran nada mas por su belleza o dinero, si lo sé, sonó ambicioso, pero en realidad era como los demás chicos de secundaria, que solo les importaba el cuerpo que tienen las chavas y si tiene algo de dinero, o popularidad, pero cambie, bueno todos maduramos alguna vez, y yo lo hice.

Dejando el tema de si yo era o no popular o millonario, le di el tazón de cereal y el jugo, se acomodo para hacerme un espacio en la cama, comimos lentamente, yo para hacer tiempo y esperar las próximas preguntas de Bella, pensando que Bella no las iba a hacer, termine de comer rápidamente y……justamente en ese momento:

-¿Qué color es tu favorito?-

-El azul-

-¿Qué te gusta más? ¿La pizza o el helado?-

Y así empezaron las preguntas recurrentes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Unas cuantas horas después)

-Bueno ya tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer?-

-Si claro, ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-¿aquí ahí McDonald's?-

-Si claro, ¿quieres ir?-

-Si-

Chillo como una niña pequeña, eso me recordaba a Alice. Nota mental: _no dejar a Bella con Alice más de 1 hora"_ Se que parecía exagerado pero, no quería que Bella se convirtiera en adicta a las compras o a la moda y tuviera que ir cada semana con ella a comprar al ropa de moda. Subimos al auto, obviamente le abrí la puerta, nos fuimos directo a McDonald's, ella pidió una hamburguesa y un refresco de Manzanita y yo pedí una hamburguesa grande con papas y una Coca Cola, cuando estábamos ya sentados comiendo las hamburguesas, lanzo de nuevo las preguntas, no es que me molestara, al contrario, me encanta que esta pequeña niña quiera saber más sobre mí, aun que no me arrepiento de haberla secuestrado, porque así pude conocerla y hacerla mi novia, pero lo que si se es que ella ha sufrido por mi culpa, los primeros meses ella lloraba, y casi a los últimos meses antes de hacernos novios, ella me decía que me odiaba cuando estaba despierta, y cuando estaba dormida me decía que le gustaba, pero por ahorita no le diré que ya sabía que le gustaba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a pasear por la plaza, a ver si quería algo, o se le antojaba algo, ella decidió unas pocas prendas de ropa y un ipod touch 8bg, solamente que si me costó caro, pero ya estábamos saliendo adelante mi familia y yo, mañana me iba a poner a buscar un trabajo, para darle más cosas a mi hermosa novia, pero por ahorita quería disfrutar de estar con ella. Compramos cosas en la tienda de ipod´s **(lo siento no recuerdo como se llama la tienda) **y vimos tantas cosas que me encantaron o más bien que nos encantaron a Bella y a mí. Cuando consiga un trabajo le comprare lo que ella quiera.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Perdon x tardarme tanto chicas, mi hermano usa mi compu, me dejan mas tarea y mas cosas, tengo que exponer 2 veces. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me cuesta trabajo escribir pero chicas, a casi termino la escuela, eso signiica que ya voi a poder escribir y subir mas rápido, pero primero tendre que suspender estos fics por tener que estudiar, bno para iia no aburrirlas con mi historia déjenme un review pliis. **

**Bno bsos adiioos…..! **


	11. Chapter 11

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 11

_**Chicas se que me desaparecí por un rato, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. de la historia..! Espero que me perdonen de nuevo xqe la próxima semana tengo exámenes..! Luego descansamos 1 semana y vienen los otros! Pero la buena noticia esqe son los últimos! **_

_**Bueno las dejo de aburrir con mis historias de vida ii viene el cap.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**EPov**

El día siguiente busque por la computadora de Bella (obviamente se la pedí) y navegue por internet un rato, a ver si encontraba trabajo para mi, uno bueno por supuesto. Tuve que recurrir a varias páginas de internet y también al periódico hasta que conseguí uno bueno con buena paga.

En letras grandes decía:

_**Modelo de ropa. Se necesita cara bonita, facciones perfectas (bueno casi) y que no le de pena estar enfrente de muchas personas. **_

_**La paga será desde $5,000 mil hasta 10,000 mil, solamente si logras tener un buen puesto.**_

_**Mas información en .inc **_

Si lo se iba a usar a mi pequeña hermana, pero ella es mi hermana que me debe tantos favores, no los mencionare porque son muchos, pero sé que me iba a dar el trabajo, y bueno yo también esperaba eso.

Llame al número de Alice, sonó una vez, 2 veces, y ya para la tercera había contestado Alice.

-¿hola, Alice?-

-¡Hey Edward! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias enana, oye...-

-¿quieres que te de trabajo?-

-¿Como sabias?-

-Hermano, yo sé todo, pero no te preocupes, tienes el trabajo, ven mañana como a las 10:00 am-

-Ok, gracias hermana-

-No importa, además te debo un buen de favores, salúdame a Bella, adiós-

Ni tiempo me dio para decirle adiós, pero es Alice, ella habla tan rápido que debería ser un deporte, y además entenderla. Puse en el bote de basura el periódico y me fui alegremente a buscar a _mi_ Bella.

-¡¿Bella, donde estas?-

Como la casa es muy grande tenía que gritar, no escuchaba nada ¿Qué tal que se había escapado? ¿¡Con toda la libertad que le di?

La empecé a buscar en su cuarto, en mi cuarto, en el baño, en la cocina, hasta en la bodega (aun que prácticamente yo era el único que sabía su existencia), salí al patio a ver si estaba, y lo que me encuentro:

Una magnifica Bella durmiente, con los audífonos del ipod puestos, se veía hermosamente hermosa, la mesita con la sombrilla estaba a lado de ella, con un vaso de agua. Mejor no la despierto, que descanse.

Hacía mucho calor, tendré que pedir que hagan una alberca, porque el calor** (si hay personitas mal pensadas, no malpiensen esto) **esta súper fuerte.

Me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola, Edward-

Esa voz tan fuerte y masculina solo podía ser….

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?-

-Solo quiero que sepas que como me quitaste a Bella, quiero que sepas que si no me la das en 3 días le diré a la policía que tu robaste a Bella y pues se dónde vives-

No podía darle el gusto de que me asusto-porque la verdad es que si me asusto-debía poner en un lugar seguro a Bella, tal vez en la casa de Alice, o no se, en la casa de Emmett tal vez, o con Carlisle y Esme.

-Como quieras Black, lo único que te diré es que, tu también estas involucrado y si llamas de nuevo o le dices a la policía estarás muerto antes de que lleguen-

Y le colgué en ese mismo instante, no queriendo escuchar otra cosa por Jacob Black, además como era, lo más seguro es que solo me daría 2 días para escapar, y tendría a personas vigilándome para ver donde me eh llevado a Bella.

Le envié un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que trajera cosas de maquillaje, solamente para que pensaran que venía a maquillar a Bella, Alice me respondió con un ok.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AlicePov**

(Después del mensaje de Edward)

Ese Edward, yo le dije que no contratara a Jacob Black, pero él no me hizo caso, solo se fijo en el tamaño del chico ya, ahorita tenía que ir por Bella, mi cuñadita, pero debía tenerla que pasar desapercibida, ya que Black tenia espías, cosa que yo sabía mejor que nadie. Yo era una especie de síquica, veía cosas del futuro, solo mi familia y mi esposo, Jasper Hale y su hermana Rosalie Hale, sabían de mi don, próximamente Bella, pero si ahorita se lo decía, nos creería locos, debíamos guardar los secretos para que Bella se quedara con mi hermano.

Estaba conduciendo camino a la casa de Edward, más bien mansión, yo prefería una casa pequeña en la naturaleza, o como Esme y Carlisle, su mansión en el bosque, así esta mejor, pero Edward quiso una mansión en medio del bosque, cerca de la carretera.

Llegue a tiempo a la casa gracias a mi lindo Porche Turbo, saque las cosas con las que iba a sacar a Bella.

Toque a la puerta unas 3 veces hasta que me abrió Edward.

-¿Ya esta Bella lista?-

-Sí, pero ten cuidado de no sacar el tema, ya le dije lo que pasa, estaba llorando en su cuarto, por favor, por nada del mundo la dejes sola, por lo menos con Jasper, déjala, pero sola jamás-

-Si si, ya deja de ser tan protector hombre, si no vas a asustar a Bells-

-Solo entra y llévatela sin que Black sospeche-

Entre a la casa de Edward, y vi que Bella estaba en la sala alterada, estaba con los ojos lloroso y rojos, y haciéndose bolita.

-Bella, ya nos tenemos que ir-

-¿Por qué me pasa siempre esto?-

-No lo sé hermosa, pero te tengo que sacar de aquí-

-Ok, pero prométeme algo Alice-

-Ok, ¿Qué te prometo?-

-Que volveré a esta casa-

-Lo prometo o si no me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen-Dios la rege, se supone que ella no sabía mi nombre, pero aun así era mi amiga, ¿si me empezaba a pedir dinero?

-O por dios, eres Alice Cullen, ah no puedo creer que por fin te conozca, aun que ya te había conocido, que genial, no puedo creer que me hayan ocultado eso-

-Es una larga historia, te la cuento en el camino-

-Está bien, vamos-

Se seco las lágrimas, se acomodo sus jeans y su blusa como si tuvieran polvo, y agarro mi mano y me miro suplicante de que nos fuéramos. Le coloque a Bella una peluca rubia, unos tacones más altos, y la maquille, luego la saque, y como era de esperarse, visualice a Black con unos binoculares y a su lado varios hombres, todos escondidos en los arboles, empezaron a babear por Bella, y la metí al coche y arranque.

**EPov**

Fue muy difícil decirle adiós a la razón de mi existencia, pero cuando recordé porque lo hacía decidí que si me metían a la cárcel, me daría igual, porque se que Bella me estará esperando. Lo que más me dolió fue ver como los chicos de la banda de Black babeaban obviamente ¿Quién no? Bella tenía una figura que cualquier chica de su edad envidiaría, y una inteligencia que nadie más podría tener.

Supe que Black no había sospechado nada, pero ahora me encontraba en mi casa o más bien mansión sola, sin ninguna melodiosa risa y ningunos pies resonando que no sean los míos.

Prendí el televisor, simulando que Bella seguía en casa, y me dirigí a la cocina a hacerme de cenar, aun que prefería que Bella me cocinara, ella es una buena cocinera debo admitirlo.

Me cocine un poco de espagueti a la boloñesa **(no c si la conozcan pero es espagueti con salsa y tipo albóndigas sabe muy rico pruébenlo en Italianis) **y un vaso de agua, todo era tan silencioso sin mi Bella, pero tenía que acostumbrarme o por lo menos por un tiempo. Iba a enfrentar a Black, espero que ganara, porque quería regresar con Bella, quería tener una linda vida feliz con ella, hasta con hijos si eso era posible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas siento anunciarles que…Robarme el corazón iia casi esta a su fin, chicas lo siento muxo pero esque esta historia ii la de ****Te amo lo juro**** iio queriia qe fueran cortitas :D**

**Bno espero qe les haya gustado este peqño cap ii el fiic todavía tengo planeado 3 o 2 caps. **

**Felices vacaciones a las que salieron o saldrán :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 12

**AlicePov**

Íbamos en camino hacia mi casa, en L.A. Obvio lo mejor para Alice Cullen claro, pero mientras íbamos para allá, me entro la preocupación de ¿Cómo estará Edward? Bella pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque se la pasaba mirando a la ventana y agarrándose el cabello.

-Alice, ¿Cómo crees que este Edward?-

-No lo sé Bella, espero que este bien, recuerda, le prometí que en un mes podías regresar, si es que el no regresaba primero-

-Alice-Un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.

-Bella, no quiero que llores, por favor, Edward es fuerte, yo se que todo estará bien-

Bella empezó a llorar, primero con sollozos pequeños, luego terminamos a la mitad de la carretera, abrazadas una a la otra, llorando como si fuéramos una misma, lo que sentía ella por mi hermano era muy fuerte, a pesar de todo esto, de que ella supiera que fue secuestrada, que hasta ella misma envió el mensaje de que no la siguieran buscando, que sus papas estaban arrepentidos de haber causado todo esto a _Los Cullen_, pero ¿qué importaba, no? Si ellos ya ni la iban a buscar. ´

-Alice, necesito regresar con Edward, ahorita mismo, no soporto estar tan lejos de él-

-Bella lo siento no puedes, recuerda lo que te dije, por favor, vamos a mi casa y ahí esperamos a Edward, ¿te parece?-

No me contesto, supongo que eso fue un sí, así que me metí al coche, y ella me siguió, y en silencio llegamos a L.A.

**EPov**

-Emmett, necesito que llegues a mi casa con Jasper-

-¿Para qué hermano?-

-Larga historia, ustedes solo vengan-

Y colgué, solo esperaba a que llegaran, empecé a acomodar mi casa, barrí, limpie, etcétera.

Veía a Black admirando la ventana, buscando a Bella como idiota, pero si supiera que Bella no estaba, y fue cuando se me ocurrió algo, divertido y pervertido.

Invente una muñeca agarre almohadas las pegue con cinta adhesiva, y le invente el cabello y todo, cuando estaba lista la puse en el sillón agarre ropa normal e interior de mujer y hombre y disque la besaba, en el sillón y le quitaba la ropa.

Visualice a Black rojo de envidia, me empecé a reír tanto que se me fue el aire, que tonto, esto era para grabarlo.

**(Después de las tonterías con la muñeca falsa y ropa tirada por la casa Edward recogió, y luego llegaron Emmett y Jasper)**

-Hola cuñado y hermano, necesito que me ayuden a algo-

-¿Qué paso Hermanito? ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Necesito que me ayuden a golpear a alguien-

-Yo si me uno-Dijo Emmett-Yo todavía dudo, solo ayudare-Dijo Jasper.

Alguien toco la puerta estrepitosamente. Supuse que era Black. Vi por la abertura de la puerta y vi a un Black celoso, supuse que por la muñeca, me empecé a reír como histérico, Jasper y Emmett no entendían, pero les dije que cuando terminara todo les decía.

Abrí la puerta y vi a un Jacob enojado.

Lo agarre de la camisa como en las películas, y le eche un puñetazo en la cara, le rompí la nariz.

El trajo a 2 de sus hombres y bueno era justo, entre ellos y mis hermanos nos empezamos a golpear como nunca, Jacob era muy bueno en esto de los golpes, pero bueno que importaba, yo iba a ganar, Emmett ya había dejado en el suelo a uno de los del equipo de Jacob, Emmett se fue a limpiar y le llamo a Rose, mientras Jasper seguía luchando con ya nariz rota.

**BellaPov**

Ya estaba esperando el regreso de Edward, me había enterado que Emmett el novio de Rosalie la cuñada de Alice, había ayudado a Edward a pelear, Jasper el novio de Alice también había hecho lo mismo.

Estaba tan nerviosa de lo que le podría pasarle a Edward, ¿si no sobrevivía? ¿Si después de eso se daba cuenta que no soy para él? Esperaba que su decisión hacia mí no cambiara, y que bueno no supieran que el me había secuestrado, al principio siempre fue cruel y malo, pero luego se volvió tierno y dulce, no sabía qué hacer mi casa estaba lejos lo sabía, pero que hacia si Edward cambiaba de idea sobre mí, no podía echarme a correr a mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tampoco le podía rogar a Edward de que no me dejara abandonada en la ciudad de L.A.

Alice noto mi nerviosísimo, pero decidió dejarlo así, seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, no tenía ganas de comer, dormir, de hacer algo, solo quería a Edward, y fue por esa pequeña razón me fui al cuarto que Alice me otorgo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Edward?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chicas! Ya llegue con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo, ya casi 2011.**


	13. Chapter 13

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 13

**BellaPov**

Ya habían pasado meses que Edward no regresaba, eso me asustaba, ¿qué tal si ya se había dado cuenta de que era muy poco para él? Alice trataba de consolarme, lloraba algunos días por no saber nada de mi amado, era doloroso.

Estaba en la cocina desayunando, Katherine, la cocinera, me había hecho unos ricos _hot cakes_, con fresas encima y chocolate derretido, para mi paladar era una delicia, me había hecho también jugo de naranja para acompañar, en si su desayuno era magnifico y delicioso.

Después de comer la mitad de los _hot cakes, _porque estaba a punto de reventar.

Me fui a bañar, y al salir me encontré con una rosa en mi cama, tenía una nota:

_**Te extraño, no puedo vivir sin ti. E.C.**_

La agarre con suma delicadeza para ni picarme con las espinas y la olí, olía riquísimo.

Tome la ropa que Alice y yo habíamos ido a comprar un día en los cuales estábamos aburridas. Tome una camisa a cuadros azules, una falda blanca y unos _flats _azules a juego. Me cepille el cabello y me puse un listón azul que hacia juego a mi ropa, el azul era mi color favorito, por que resaltaba mi palidez y mis ojos marrones, pero también me gustaba porque me recordaba a esos tiempos con mis papas, todos los domingos me ponía mis vestidos azules e íbamos a caminar por el parque, éramos una familia unida, siempre íbamos juntos, nos contábamos todo. Y se me salió una lágrima, estaba triste y luego me pregunte ¿qué habrá sido de ellos? Me sorprendía como todo podía cambiar, el secuestrador de hermoso rostro termino siendo mi novio y mi vida.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a Edward dando me la espalda y al mismo tiempo dejando sus maletas en el suelo, se levanto y abrió la puerta, de ahí apareció una esplendida rubia, joven y hermosa. Se abrazaron como saludo y ella lo miraba como si fuera un dulce y ella una niña, estaba roja de celos, esa tipa lo agarro de la cara y lo beso, eso me dolió.

Me eche a correr al cuarto, ya estaba llorando, Edward venia a restregarme que tenia nueva novia, de seguro eso de Jacob era una mentirota para irse con ella y arreglar como deshacerse de mí, mis papas no sabían si seguía viva, ni nada de eso, tal vez ese era el plan.

Lo que me confundió mas fue la flor que me mando, supongo que era de el por qué tenía sus iniciales _**E**__dward __**C**__ullen, _solo lloraba no soportaba mas, para que vino, si solo me vería sufrir, esto no se quedaba así, nadie dañaba a Bella Swan, la niñita tierna que era con él desapareció, ahora soy la misma chica que secuestro, fría y maldita.

Y me quede dormida. Sin saber cómo llegue hasta aquí, estaba en la antigua casa, en mi antiguo dormitorio, la casa de _Edward…_

¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta allá? Tal vez todo había sido un sueño más bien una pesadilla. Abrí el cuarto de Edward, y estaba un bulto enorme en la cama de Edward, iba a despertarlo cuando salió una mujer rubia alta y en lencería sexy, creo que todo era verdad, pero ¿que hacía yo aquí? La rubia tonta no me vio, estaba muy bien escondida y vi que empezó a hablar sola.

-Muy pronto Eddie será mío, y no de esa niña tonta, Eddie necesita una chica guapa, sensual y madura como yo, no una mocosa como esa tonta, no sé ni para que la trajo aquí-

La rubia esa me quiera quitar a ¡MI EDDIE! Pues eso era lo que quería, bien, guerra tendría. Edward seguía profundamente dormido, se veía hermoso, y esa rubia oxigenada se acomodo a lado de él, y se quedo dormida abrazando a Edward, pero Edward pronuncio _Bella _al momento que ella se acostó, era obvio que Edward me quería, pero no dejaría que esa tipa me lo quitara. Le di un beso en los labios a Edward y solo sonrió, baje a la cocina y agarre todo lo que fuera pegajoso, subí de nuevo al cuarto de Edward y busque cosas de la rubia, y las llene de cajeta y miel, y cosas así. Luego la vi toda feliz al estar a lado de Edward que en la mañana se le quitara la sonrisa, agarre la cajeta y la maple y se la puse en todo el cabello, volví a bajar a la cocina y tome prestado unas nueces y harina, regrese al cuarto de Edward y le llene la cara de harina y el cabello de nueces, estaba contenta con mi trabajo que le tome foto y mañana la subiría a esas páginas de internet graciosas.

Deje todo limpio la cocina, y me fui a dormir, soñaba muy bonito, soñaba que esa rubia se caía de un barranco y Edward y yo terminábamos felices por siempre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- Un grito agudo por parte de la rubia, me levante contenta pero tuve que quitar la cara para disimular.

Entre corriendo al cuarto de Edward, y vi a la rubia roja de furia viéndose al espejo tratando de quitarse la harina, la cajeta, nueces, y todo lo que le puse en la cara, fue divertido, Edward tenía cara de angustiado pero divertido.

-Edward, mi amor ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunte.

-Mi amor, ella es, Tanya Denali, es una visita-

-Oh, bueno, mucho gusto Tanya- Le extendí la mano como forma de saludo y luego la quite mirando su mano llena de cajeta y todo eso.

-Bueno mi amor, ¿me quieres ayudar a hacer el desayuno? Mientras Tanya se quita todo eso que tiene en la cara.

Edward solo me siguió hacia la cocina, llegue a la cocina y me empecé a reír a carcajadas, Edward poco a poco me siguió y los dos terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas, y nos poníamos a hacer unos hot-cakes para el desayuno.

Ya teníamos todo listo para el desayuno cuando Tanya volvió a gritar, de seguro ya había descubierto que sus cremas y todo lo que tenia estaba lleno de cosas pegajosas Jajaja, no me cansaría de reír.

Edward y yo corrimos de nuevo y la rubia tonta estaba en ropa interior, mostrando todo su cuerpo, saque a Edward a patas del cuarto, y volví hacia ella, me miraba orgullosa.

-¿Qué tienes Bellita? Celosa de que Edward te pueda cambiar-

-Yo se que Edward no me cambiara por una cualquiera como tu-

-Eso es lo que crees, pero querida, estoy cerca, duermo con él en su cama, me vio semi desnuda, y ¿tú piensas que ni así te cambiara?-

-Yo confió en mi novio, se que tu eres una cualquiera, y por cierto, ¿te gusto la bienvenida? No creas que no soy una maldita, puedo serlo si quiero, así que… ¡Mantente alejada de Edward! ¿Ok, bebe?-

Le lance el cepillo que ella había dejado en la cama y cayo justo en su cabello, ahora tendría la tipa esta que raparse, en la noche le esperaría otra sorpresita.

Salí a carcajadas del cuarto y Edward estaba leyendo un libro en la sala principal, se lo quite y lo bese apasionadamente, el me correspondió, no tenia que dudar sobre mi novio, pero sabía que si Tanya salía me vería muy comodita en el sillón con Edward.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¡Chicas llegue con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal no pare de reír con la nueva loca Bella, jajajaja, den ideas para la próxima venganza de Bella hacia Tanya ¿va? **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap., bye.**

**AleCullen10.**


	14. Chapter 14

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 14

**BPov**

Ya era el tercer día que la tal Tanya estaba en la casa, lo que se esperaría en el desayuno, para estoy me levante más temprano e hice tres sándwiches uno tenía unas pastillas para ir más rápido al baño, y los otros eran normales, me lleve los dos normales a mi habitación, tenía hambre.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a comer mi sándwich tranquilamente esperando a que Tanya se despertara para comer, escuche que se habría una puerta y bajaba las escaleras, abrí la puerta que estaba a lado que daba con la habitación de Edward y descubrí que seguía el dormido.

Entonces yo también baje para ver que haría la tipa esa, vi como se empezaba a comer en sándwich que había dejado para ella y agarro un bote de fresas y se llevo la crema batida en lata, subí al cuarto de Edward rápidamente, me metí a las cobijas con él y me puse encima de él, le empecé a dar besos en el cuello en la boca en todo su rostro, se que no haría esto si la tipa no subiera con fresas con crema batida y en lencería al cuarto de mi novio, metí mis manos a la playera que tenia para dormir y acaricie su hermoso abdomen, entonces Edward despertó y me vio con esos hermosos ojos verdes, me beso apasionadamente y me agarro los muslos, esto era mas allá de lo que llegaría por una cualquiera como Tanya. Se abrió silenciosamente la puerta, pero Edward estaba tan ocupado besándome que ni se dio cuenta, seguíamos besándonos a pesar de todo, hasta que Tanya grito:

-¡Basta! Eddie, como te atreves a besarte con esta y no conmigo- Edward lentamente me dejo de besar y me coloco a lado de él.

-Lo siento Tanya, nunca te di las expectativas de un tu y yo, el día que me besaste te dije que no, que tenia novia, cuando fuiste a mi cama te dije que no y me rogaste que habías soñado feo, te aprovechaste de mi buena persona, ahora te pido que te vayas de mi casa lo más rápido posible-

Tome la mano de Edward y lo mire a los ojos y le di una sonrisa de apoyo, susurre un gracias y él me sonrió, Tanya agarro su maleta y salió de la casa, pero antes que nada esa pastilla había funcionado bien, había ido como mas de 5 veces en 1 hora al baño, pero le pedí primero que nada que limpiara el baño que no quería sus cochinadas en mi casa, agarre el cepillo que ella usaba para lavarse los dientes y la puse a limpiar con eso el escusado todo oloroso, muy buena venganza.

Mientras ella hacia eso Edward y yo nos estábamos besando y diciéndonos cuanto nos queríamos enfrente de Tanya, le dije que me caía demasiado mal Tanya y el me dijo lo mismo, y de pronto no soportamos mas y nos reímos demasiado. Cuando salió de la casa salió sacando humo, estaba tan enojada que tal vez no volvería pisar el suelo de esta casa.

-Bella, ¿de dónde sacaste esas bromas?-

-Se me ocurrieron, unas las vi en una película, al parecer se tendrá que rapar porque el pegamento que le puse en el gel y en el shampoo no se quita y además le puse uno de mis toques de cocina jajá-

Esa Tanya y cualquier otra lo pensarían dos veces antes de meterse con Bella Swan de Cullen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¡Chicas! Que tal, otro capitulo, en si este y el otro es mi favorito por las bromas que Bella le hizo a Tanya, jaja hoy estoy inspirada que les puedo decir, dejen un review de si les gusto el capitulo y si no también(:**

**Bueno disfruten sus vacaciones al máximo, adiós…**

**AleCullen10 **


	15. Chapter 15

Robarme el corazón

Capitulo 15

**EPov**

Nada era más sexy que ver a mi pequeña leona furiosa, estaba sentada en mis piernas, refunfuñado sobre lo zorra que era Tanya, todas esas bromas que le hizo se me hicieron tan infantiles, pero al fin y al cabo ella era todavía pequeña e algo inocente.

Siempre supe que Tanya era una zorra, pero nunca llegue a pensar que se atrevería a intentar separarnos a Bells y a mí. Pero al fin y al cabo Bella le enseño una muy buena lección, espero que haya aprendido algo bueno. Bella seguía refunfuñado lo que se me hacía muy sexy, así que sin pensarlo la bese, un gran beso apasionado lleno de amor. Bella lo correspondió rápido y con una urgencia enorme, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento para hacer _eso,_ pero en otro momento será.

-Bells, mi amor, para-

-Eddie, ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo imitando la voz chillona de Tanya, hice un gruñido fuerte haciéndole saber que no volvería a hacer eso, ella nada más me respondió con un beso chato en los labios y una sonora risa.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-

-Te acompaño-

Fuimos a la cocina y saque ingredientes para hacer hot-cakes con fresas y crema batida. Saque harina, fresas, la crema batida, huevos y todo lo necesario. Bella ya estaba haciendo la mezcla cuando se me ocurrió algo divertido, agarre la crema batida y la puse en una de sus mejillas.

-¿¡QUE TE SUCEDE EDWARD?- Grito histéricamente, yo nada más no para de reír, agarro un poco de harina y me lo echo en toda la cara, y no supe como paso pero ya teníamos toda la cocina llena de ingredientes de hot-cakes, crema batida y cascara de huevos. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que ya no teníamos que lanzarnos, estábamos hechos unos puercos.

**BPov**

Este día había sido más que divertido, las bromas que le hice, la guerra de ingredientes. Este día había sido más que perfecto, Tanya ya no estaba, Edward me hacia reír tanto que creo que me desmayaría, recuerdo cuando antes le tenía tanto miedo y ahora me vuelvo loca por él, no sé qué seria ahorita sin él, tal vez la misma niña tonta y superficial. En fin, el ha hecho de mi vida algo hermoso, espero que pronto pueda pedirle que me lleve con mis papas, para presentarlos. Aun que tal vez Edward no quiera lo intentare convencer.

Ya estaba recogido el tiradero que habíamos hecho le iba a decir que quería ver a mis papas de nuevo, espero que no se lo vaya a tomar a mal.

-¿Edward, puedo dormir hoy contigo?- Sonaba como una niña de 5 años diciéndole a sus papas que tuvo una pesadilla y quería dormirse con ellos.

-Claro amor- Fui por mi pijama, me puse unos shorts blancos y una blusa azul marino de tirantes, el clima era un poco raro, algunas noches hacia mucho frio, otras, como esta, hacia muchísimo calor. Fui a su cama y me metí en las cobijas, estaban calientitas, pero no tanto. Edward llego con un pantalón de pijama y nada más que eso, amaba tanto su abdomen bien marcado, muy sexy debo decir, tengo tanta suerte de tener un chico así de guapo junto a mí. Se metió a las cobijas y me abrazo, puso su cabeza en mi cuello y sentía su respiración el cual me daba cosquillas, y yo estaba con la cara cerca de su abdomen todo sexy.

-Hm Bella, hueles muy bien- Y se le escapo un gruñido de su pecho, _más sexy, _ok ya dije mucho "sexy", pero no lo podía evitar él era así. Lo abrasé con más fuerza. Si pudiera me quedaría de esta manera para toda mi vida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Dejen su review, ya casi se acaba esta historia, no sabría decirles cuanto pero más o menos entre 2 o 3 capítulos y END. Espero que les haya gustado, como todas las historias que hecho, por cierto, ya tengo otro fic el cual estoy segura que les va a gustar mucho, y si no, pues ya que jajaja.**

**Adiós, xoxo. **

**AleCullen10'**


End file.
